Adam and the chipmunks: Going around the world
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its there first tour but uhoh there competition from Ian and his Band Briain and the chipmunks Temper's will flare and romance will sore and 3 new chipmunks will join the band and even be on the tour what will happen your going to have to read review
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks : Going around the world

Chapter 1 Getting ready to hit the road in 3 months

It was a normal Day in the Seville household Adam and Brittany were just watching TV Simon Jeanette and Jill were working on something that no one was aloud to see Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen cooking up lunch Alvin was just listening to music Paul and Sheryl were just hanging out talking Eddie and Charlene were also watching TV with Adam and Brittany and Katy was Playing Video games while Joe Joel and Megan were outside Playing Tag . Theodore went outside to call them in for lunch " Hey you guys time for lunch"Called Theodore . Joe Joel and Megan all came Scampering inside to have some Burgers Adam Showed Theodore on how to cook them and even how to do Eggs along with French toast and Indian Eyes . Everyone came scampering into the Kitchen to grab some lunch Even there mom and Dad Dave and Claire had lunch with the kids . " Wow Theodore and Eleanor This Smells Delicious" Said Dave as he Smelled the Aroma. " I agree you two Outdid

yourselves" Said Claire who Also Agreed with Dave . " Alright you guys Adam here showed me and Ellie on how to do some Burgers and a lot of other Stuff so Thank you" Said Theodore . " Sure anytime " replied Adam . As everyone Sat down to have a burger Just before Dave was About to Eat he had some good news to share . " Well I think its time that you guys have a world tour Representing your New soon to be Soundtrack" Said Dave . Everyone Jumped and Cheered Even Alvin and knowing him the fan girls would be All over him in a matter of seconds. " That's Great news Dave just great news so when are we going to get this tour underway" Asked Brittany . " Around November 19th of this Year Not only that but you had better watch out for Brian and the chipmunks I hear that they are doing there own tour as well and the same goes for Ian there Manager but just to be safe the Comll's Just Moved Across the Street and they to are doing there tour as well they just need a bit of help from you guys think you can help them out" Asked Dave . " Sure thing" Said Alvin . As the Family had Lunch it was Claire's turn to wash the dishes . So the Rest of the kids were pretty excited about there tour and there new Album they hadn't produced one in over 1 year but they weren't aware that there also going to do a second Album as well . " Oh and Fellas what you don't know is your Also going to do a second Album soon after your tour then I might send you all on Vacation on a cruise ship the Carnival Dream

So take your time in getting ready And Adam Alvin Brittany can I have a word with you three" Said Dave . " It wasn't my fault I didn't do anything so Please Don't Blame me or Brittany and Adam Please I didn't do anything wrong" Pleaded Alvin . " Alvin I didn't say your in trouble I just wanted to talk to

you three about the songs your going to do and maybe some other stuff as well so Don't sweat it" Said Dave soothingly . " Alright down to Business I wanna tell you that I am going to be doing the driving and handling everything else its up to you guys to handle the concerts and your Rival Band and Ex manager we all know that was a Disaster in the Past" Said Dave remembering the good times he had with Ian before he became the Boss of Jett records and his dealings with the chipmunks and chipettes but he also met Brain Jason and Ethen Brothers who were from England. And Even had to get a restraining order for the Boys and for the girls as well But Adam Paul Eddie Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Joe and Joel . " Alright you guys I think I should let Katy choose the songs your going to sing but I want to point out that I am going to be in charge overall of this tour so I want NO one Acting up Alvin we all know you like to do it just to get attention but not on this tour anyway moving on I also want

nothing funny going on Alvin we all know you and Jill are the Most Sexually Active so tone that down while on the tour Adam Brittany I know without a doubt in my Mind that you two are responsible enough to Handel everything else during the tour" Asked Dave. " Yea sure thing I just hope that everything can go smooth with out any trouble at all" Said Adam who was eyeballing Alvin hardly . " Why is Everyone getting on my case I just don't get it I mean sure me and Jill are the Most sexually Active that doesn't mean that I can't Handle it while on tour geeze Dave cut me some Slack once in a while" Said Alvin. " Well I'll give you and Jill the Benefit of the doubt Just don't go off and do something Stupid I mean Alvin I know you can act like yourself at times but this is a chance for everyone else even Adam and Brittany to make it out there and Alvin I just wanna say that even if Brian and the chipmunks make you do something wrong I'm not gonna Blame you I just wanna let you know that son its because I love you and your sisters and Brothers its because I care about all of you and your mother not only that I even care for your safety at times I do things like this as a Father cause its my Job as the Father of this Family to protect you guys from any potential Harm that would come to your guys or anyone in this Family" said Dave with Claire Listening to every word that he said . " Dave I know you care about all of us but sooner or later Me and Jill will Have sex and even at that you couldn't stop something like that I know you care and look out for us but we also look out for each other as well but Dad Listen we all love you and as much as it hard for me to say this I l- Even though Alvin just couldn't say the L word he does love his Dad through his Actions like when he rescued the

girls from Ian or when he and his Brothers escaped from Ian or even when he incidentally broke the TV while playing Wii sports while playing with Toby but Him and Alvin will always be there for each other and that is something even Ian or Brain can take away from them Adam and Brittany also heard what Dave had to say and it touched there hearts Adam just glanced at Brittany who was Crying tears of Joy that Dave said that . " Hey Britt you alright something wrong" Asked Adam . " No not really I'm just happy that Alvin and Dave are on a Bonding level something that you and me learned a long time ago" said Brittany remembering the time when she first met her soon to be boyfriend and even her sisters Congratulated her on Getting Asked out. " Yea I know but we both know that there will always be Drama in our lives the same with everything else , Britt just hear me out I wanna say that even though I met you at one time I still think your Cute Beautiful and even funny at times but all of that aside I wanna say that you of all girls are the right one for me" Said Adam . " Thank you and your Sweet as well but I'm Glad I met you back the Hallway at WestEastman High School and even though Ian told us to hate you guys I knew in my heart that it wasn't possible my heart told me to be with the one that I met and that person or chipmunk was you" Replied Brittany . " Well you wanna watch Judge

Pirro I think there in the middle of a case about a father saying that her wife should have gotten an Abortion or something like that cause he didn't wanna pay Child Support saying that his Daughter was a Mistake you and I both know that we are just to young to have kids and this father was always bringing God into every conversation something I would never say about you having kids to me it would be a mirical to even have one but I would never tell you to get an Abortion Never would I tell you that if you wanna raise that kid then I'm all for it I would Gladly Pay Child Support Gladly even if it costs me" Said Adam . " I understand but I think I'm ready to go on tour with you guys" Said Brittany

Confidently. As Adam and Brittany Watched TV Simon Jeanette and Jill were still working on a School Experiment that they had to do for Chemistry and some work to do for Biology . Meanwhile Eddie and Charlene were working on how the instruments were gonna be hauled out while Katy was working on what order the songs would go Paul and Sheryl were also working on how the tour would start and Alvin well he was just hanging out watching that 70's show in his room . Dave and Claire were preparing and booking concerts all around the world . " Well Britt I was thinking you wanna if I could hang out in your room?" Asked Adam . " Sure I think I'm bored of watching TV so lets do something a little more ….. Fun . She Smirked Devilishly. " Alright then" Said Adam . As Adam and Brittany made there way upstairs they noticed that Alvin wasn't even pulling a single prank on either of them . " Well that's odd normally Alvin would just pull a prank on us like jumping out of the closet or spilling syrup on you or me or worse yet stealing your Makeup" Said Adam . " I do hear what your saying on that but I think Alvin must be pretty excited to be going on a world tour not to mention that we are also going to do songs from our own Album just praying that everything goes smooth and not ending in a Disaster like what you told me and my sisters" Said Brittany . " I hear ya yea it was pretty funny but also stupid as to what Alvin did in Paris France I just wanted to strangle him to death but then again he is my brother and I do love him" replied Adam . As Adam and Brittany walked into there room they just hung out and talked . The Day went by smoothly and with out any yelling or fighting at all the Entire Seville Family got along quite peacefully . But the tour was coming up in 3 Months and little do they know

Brian and his Brothers were listening in to the entire Conversation . " Well Boys I say we go tell Ian about this little does that Band Adam and the chipmunks know that we to are going on a world tour as well little do they know" Sneered Brian . " yea I tend to agree we lost the Battle of the Bands competition to those Girls Damn them this time we will get them back" Said Jason also giving that house the dirtiest Look he could . " I tend to agree on that but this time we know for sure we can win this but we need to work out a list of songs to sing that way we can keep the audience on there toes" Smirked Ethen . So the Three English brothers walked all the way back to Jett records to tell there Manger Ian Hawke of the News. " Ian we have some good news the Seville Band is going on a tour around the world to represent there new Album for there new movie staring a all new cast plus the one from the other movie and even staring us and you Sir" Said Brian . " Boys you all did a great job now its time to get revenge on those Rodents" Laughed Ian .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 3 months later and the tour begins

**Adam's Point of view **

Me and Britt just waited for our tour bus to pull up and sure enough it did of course for Alvin he was kinda disappointed but then again he was happy we did get a tour bus at all . " Wow Dave Nice bus I suppose it took everything we had to get this?" Asked Alvin . " Well yea it did but it didn't take the entire house and everything just our savings but not your college savings oh no it just took the savings that we had anyway our music equipment it already loaded and I even booked some concerts around the world" said Dave . " Yea thanks Dave anyway I don't think we should leave Mom behind its like

she would feel unwelcomed besides she is a reporter so why not bring her along" I asked . "hmm not a bad idea at all Adam and even so I think that Claire should come on this tour with us and it would feel like a family road trip but there are going to be some rules in place" Said Dave. Alvin just rolled his eyes at that but everyone else took the time to listen . " Alright you guys Alvin and Jill there will be NO running off and should something happen I will notice and have the two of you escorted back to the bus

Now Adam Brittany I know that you two can follow the rules so I think that all of you should listen now on stage you can do whatever just don't make a wreck out of it like in Paris?" Dave said remembering the Accident . " Honestly Dave we didn't know that it would happen Honestly but still had Alvin not done something stupid then that wouldn't have happened and Dave wouldn't have ended up in the hospital" Said Simon Narrowing his eyes . " Which is why we are going to hire a body guard to handle the Media along with the reporters and the Crazy fans and you can all Sign autographs AFTER the show not before Understood?" Asked Dave . Everyone Nodded there heads along with Alvin and Jill . " Now while the rest of you were working on songs that we should sing from the Album me and Claire were working on the Concerts there along with Hotels and even Booking Flights so great job to all of you and even though we were able to get that out of the way now comes the hard part

keeping away from the Crazy Obsessed Fans now that could be a problem and it doesn't matter what order the songs are its just that when we get there we are going to have to move fast in order to get to our Plane before it takes off or better yet were taking our own private Jet now how does that sound" Said Dave Proudly . Everyone was Cheering Hooting and going Banana's even Alvin and Jill who put some rules also in place . " Now Alvin since we are boyfriend and girlfriend there are going to be rules in place

#1. **No flirting with the flight attends or flirting with the Captain **

#2. **when we are sleeping NO making noise at night **

#3. **if Any Crazy Female Fan Asks you out just politely turn them down **

**(Unless that girl persists then I might as well get involved)**

#4. **If any Female Asks you to marry them Just say NO and walk away **

#5. **If the Body guard is a Female NO and I mean NO flirting with her what so ever **

" Those are my rules Alvin Simple to follow and Don't even Think of Cheating me like you Did Brittany cause I will make you feel Pain that understood Oh Brother of mine" Said Jill Darkly . Alvin only nodded his head in agreement knowing full well that if he crossed the line with her he wasn't going to just get slapped in the face but Beat up but not left for Dead that's something she would never do . Finally Dave and Claire headed outside and and locked the house making sure that the TV and everything else was shutdown Simon and Jeanette Brought along there laptop Adam and Brittany Brought along a Laptop along with there own TV Theodore and Eleanor just wanted to Watch TV with Adam and Britt Paul and Sheryl Also Brought along there laptop and even a Desk plus a Extra Nightstand to perch there Monitor and even have enough room for Speakers and a Mouse . Eddie and Charlene Brought along there laptop a Desk and an LCD screen monitor plus Speakers and a mouse of there own. After everything was setup and Strapped down to make sure nothing broke Dave and Claire Got inside the tour bus Claire took a seat in the Passenger side while Dave Started up the Tour bus was off .

**Normal point of view **

As the Tour bus was headed off to Canada there concert was at a Stage were Black Sabbath Played Long ago Dave Claire and the others waited to get setup Eddie went to go do Sound check and have the Music Equipment Setup and Hooked up everyone Brought in a lot of Amps Mics Guitars a set of Drums Base guitars One keyboard and a Mic for Dave . While the Music Equipment was being setup Dave also Assisted Eddie in Sound check making sure that everything was to sound good they even Brought in a Mixing board for when the do the song In the end in which Eddie will be on Stage for that song . As the Day went by Everyone just hung out on the tour bus just keeping quite Alvin and Jill Hit the hotel and went straight to there room . " Hey Simon got any clue as to why Alvin and Jill left?"

Asked Adam . " Oh I can think of many reasons as to why they could sneak off to have sex or maybe do something Illegal like get Drunk but I think Dave and Claire would be really Mad at them or maybe Alvin could get Jill pregnant by accident I just hope that Jill brought along a Condom just to be safe and even brought along a Tampon as well cause she Started her Period well I think all the girls Did and we didn't know about it" Said Simon and Jeanette Tended to agree along with everyone else but only Dave and Claire knew where they were . Meanwhile a second tour bus pulled up but clear across the street . And out came the British chipmunks and Ian and they to manged to get a hotel just across the street . " Uh guys I think we have Competition and we all know who they are" Said Adam . " Guys I think that Ian along with Brian Jason and Ethan are here and this tour is going to royally suck" Said Brittany with a hint of fear in her voice. " Britt don't worry remember the restraining order he put on Ian and his Little chipmunk Band I doubt that they would come near us cause I intend to settle a score with Brian an old Score if you ask me" Said Adam . " Look now is not the time or the place to bring up such Feudal Arguments from the past it would only Destroy us" Said Jeanette . " Yea I guess your right but do you think there here on vacation" Asked Paul . " I don't think so they to must be here on tour as well but could they be representing there Album as well?" Asked Eleanor . " I think you all might be right but as to what there songs are we haven't a clue as to what" Said Sheryl. " Or this could be a Possibility they could be here to follow us and book there own concerts" Said Simon . " Good point

Simon but I think that this tour is really gonna suck Hard but then again lets just kick back and see what happens from there" Said Brittany . And so Everyone went back to what they were doing Until Theodore went to go get Dave and Claire . " Theodore hold up I think I have a better idea why don't we call them and tell them that we have competition" Said Adam . " Yea good idea" Said Theodore . As Theodore went to go get the phone everyone helped and he called Dave . " Hello Dave Speaking" Said Dave. " Uh Dave I think that we have a problem and its not Alvin or Jill its our Ex manager and our Rival Band there here with us but just across the street" Said Theodore Fearfully . " What That can't be alright I'll tell Claire and the rest of you Stay put I think I know where Alvin and Jill are there in the hotel and Claire is still on the bus Right" Asked Dave . Theodore quickly Glanced over his shoulder to see Claire talking with Simon and Jeanette . " Yea she's here" Said Theodore . " Ok good I'll go get Alvin and Jill and tell them to get back on the tour bus I have to tell you guys something" Said Dave . " Right then See ya" Said Theodore as he hung up the phone . " Alright you guys we need to wait for Dave Alvin and Jill to get back" Said Theodore . " Alright then You all heard Theo Lets wait for Dave Alvin and Jill to get back what ever it is that Dave wants to tell us I think only the six of us know you guys are gonna have to hear Dave and the six of us out" said Simon . Jeanette Agreed on that . As Dave went to go get Alvin and Jill he went into the hotel and knocked on there door . " Alvin Jill we need you at the Tour Bus Now I have to tell the others something and it concerns the six of you" Said Dave . Alvin was about to protest but Jill Gave him a Warning Glare Alvin then just shut his Trap and they headed out making sure to have the room Spotless . Once Dave Alvin and Jill came back everyone just remained Seated only Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor were the only ones to get up . " First off I am sorry that we kept this from you I knew sooner or later you would find out but I think now is the time to tell you Alvin would you care to start this" Said Dave . " Alright then Adam Paul Eddie Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy we are all sorry that we kept from Opening up to you guys but Dave told us not to tell you guys till the time was right and we all think it is our Story Starts when it was just me Simon and Theodore our tree was going to get cut down and be used as a Christmas tree and This was before we met Dave he was really bad a writing a song and Ian was Ceo of Jett records which is the one we all still work for Joe Joel Megan sorry we kept you all in the Dark . Anyway we all wound up at that record company and of course Ian didn't like Dave's song so the only way to get to his house was to hitch a ride in a muffin Basket he got us home and dumped the muffin's in the garbage

which was where we hit the mother load he had a lot of food like cheese ball s cereal and everything but Eventually he got us and I think that I farted in his face so we introduced ourselves and Dave did give us the boot outside which was where our soundtrack came in anyway back to the story Simon care to pick up" Said Alvin . " Sure thing Bro" said Simon . " What Alvin said was true we were out in the rain singing the song only you then we sang Funky Town which was where Dave layed Down some Rules for us and we followed them then came his Dinner date with Claire and that didn't turn out well apparently she didn't believe him at the time so she left and Dave's Dinner date just went straight down the toilet Theo your turn" Said Simon . " Sure thing" Said Theodore . " Alvin and Simon were right , Anyway this was before we met the girls then you guys , Anyway Dave was Able to write out the very song that made the soundtrack its called Christmas don't be late or in other words the chipmunk song along with a re done version of our song plus The Witch Doctor and then Dave's Version and our Original version of the Chipmunk Song and over time it was our first live performance but little did we know that Ian our So called Manger Made up lies about Dave and took us in and Gave us an odd Drink I think it was Coffee packed with Caramel Chocolate and something else it made us go bonkers ,After every concert we went on tour but at one of our concerts he locked us in a cage and drove off with us sure he made us Superstars but he over worked us I told him I had a nightmare and he gave me the boot right out of his room I cried that night but thanks to Alvin and Simon I slept alright the next morning we headed out and apparently our tour doctor told him that our vocal chords were strained to there limits not only that we also got very little sleep and we were tired every time we were at the recording studio. All we wanted was to sleep but Dave found out and got us out of there but not before we left him a little surprise it was Japanese chipmunk dolls our perfect distraction and it even worked thanks to Simon a few months later Dave Sued Ian for Child Neglect and even a restraining Order against him and it stated that he was not allowed to come with in about 100 yards of us but over time Ian was about to be foiled again but this time by the girls Brittany go ahead" Said Theodore . " Thanks Theo" Said Britt . " After what happened with the boys our Journey to becoming stars was about to start Ian gave

us a Debut concert and we were known as the Chipettes at the time we wanted to meat you guys the chipmunks but Ian Made up a pretty convincing Lie about how the boys left him with nothing at the time I convinced my sisters that Ian was good but I was wrong he made us Hate the boys but I knew that was impossible while the boys were over at Paris doing there concert there was an accident no doubt Alvin goofing off toward the Crowd that day but Dave enrolled them in school as did Ian but little did we know we were going to meet the boys of our dreams and we did but I told them that we can't trust them but in the end everything worked out and that's where you guys come in you see Adam we all met you over time Adam I knew you were very lonely and living in a tree and thats when I took you in Jill Sheryl you both came from Abusive families Charlene your parents died in a fire we all took you in Joe Joel Megan you three grew up with out parents they to Died from being shot and Katy you also came form a family that raped you at night made you drink and do drugs ,Anyway Ian Also locked us in a cage also but Thanks to Alvin he saved us from Ian and I thanked him ever since but I did feel bad about how we met the rest of you guys and Jill your Family kicked you out cause you were bad blood to them we all felt bad and took you in and raised you all like you were one of us .As Sisters" Said Brittany . " And as Brothers the six of us Ended our music career till you guys came into our lives and that's why we are on this tour to show the world that Adam and the chipmunks will be the new

band" Said Alvin . Everyone just sat there in silence not knowing what to think or say till Adam was the first one to open his mouth " Britt I get it now all of you were afraid to open up to us thinking that we would laugh at you and not believe you well thanks for sharing that with us we all Understand now thanks and we are all glad to have sisters and brothers like the six of you" Said Adam . Everyone Agreed and ran up to Hug and kiss there counterpart . Jill and Alvin made it look very romantic . Adam and Brittany Shared a long Passionate Kiss and hug for what like seemed forever it was the same with Theodore and Eleanor the same with Simon and Jeanette Eddie and Charlene and Paul and Sheryl but little did they know that two more chipmunks would be Joining the band they were walking and finally found a tour bus that said **Adam and the chipmunks **.

" Hey I think that's It you think they'll listen to us" Asked John. " I have no clue Alice the only thing that I can hope is that this David Seville will take us in and help us cause we have no where to go and our youngest Rebecca is falling behind and her paw is really hurting badly" said Dee . " Rebecca you made it all on your own" said Alice . " Yea my left hind paw is hurting really bad lets just hurry up and knock on that door" Said Rebecca . As the three Stray Chipmunks Walked and limped over they knocked suddenly Dave whipped his head around to see where the sound was coming from he went over to open the door and saw 3 chipmunks all standing there to be let in so he let them in Alvin got a chair for Rebecca to rest in . " Ok so How did you find us" Asked Dave a little surprised . " Well we heard that your going on tour around the world so we were in Vancouver which is were you stopped at and we followed you here till we found your tour bus our Parents were drunks and always made us Have sex it was disgusting" Said John . " Wow that is serious" said Alvin . " Yea and that's not the worst of it yet we always passed out drunk from sipping Beer" Said Rebecca. " And always starting fights with each other our parents encouraged us to fight" Said Dee. " Uh Dave you might wanna have a look at her Hind paw I think its pretty swollen" said Adam . " So what are your names" Asked Dave .

" My names John and these are my brothers Dee and Sister Rebecca" Said Alice as he gestured his paw to each both his other brother and his sister. " Well since you have no where to go I was thinking that you could stay with us the entire tour and Rebecca I think its best you stay inside for awhile till we can get a doctor to check you hind paw and see how bad it really is" Said Dave . " Good idea" Replied Rebecca . " And you can even watch us do our concert from this TV Don't worry we have a Body guard just outside the tour bus and he noticed you but knew that you needed help his name is Phil by the way" Said Adam . As Rebecca Alice and Dee All rested there Paws they went right to sleep and Adam and the others just walked out along with Dave . Claire Stayed behind to look after them thinking that 3 more can't be that bad could it ? .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Concert in Vancouver

The next morning Adam and the others woke up to the smell of breakfast . " Hey Britt wake up I think I smell Breakfast" whispered Adam . " Five more minutes Jeanette I don't wanna go to school" Groaned Brittany . " Hey Britt Alvin's gonna prank you" Said Adam . Immediately Brittany shot up and Glared at Adam but that glare turned into a Devilish Smile. " Ok you got me up for breakfast that had better be your excuse but anything than that I will get you back for this" Said Brittany while smiling Devilishly . " Same here Britt same here" Replied Adam . " Alright Fellas time to get up and go get some breakfast we are eating in the tour bus hope you guys don't mind do ya" Asked Dave . Everyone Stared at Dave for a few seconds before Alvin started laughing at what Dave was wearing and everyone Joined in even Adam and Brittany . " Ok ha ha ha Joke's on me fellas just cut it out" Said Dave . He rushed over to the nearest mirror and noticed that he was not wearing any shirt only his shorts and

Boxers . " What did I do to diverse this" Said Dave to himself . " Alright everyone now that I'm properly Dressed I'm heading out to the bus to get our breakfast ready" Said Dave . As Dave walked out he shut the door . " Guys That was Funny I have got to keep this as a memory for our Scrapbook" Said Jeanette . Everyone Agreed so she took out her camera and everyone said HOLY MUNK and she Stored it in her Scrap book and she hid it away from everyone till the time was right to reveal the pictures that she took while on tour . While the others where dressed and out the door Adam and Brittany got out of bed and started to undress themselves out of there night where. " Man Adam I didn't know you packed everything that was Black" Said Brittany sounding surprised . " Well yea I made sure to anyway your wearing black underwear and a Bra ? Ok fine with me but don't think I'm wearing stuff like that" Said Adam . " Wouldn't think of it" Said Brittany . Adam noticed a tattoo on her Mid thigh but ignored it thinking that Alvin put it there once but then again like he really cared . Finally Adam and Brittany were Fully Dressed and heading out the door to the tour bus . Meanwhile John Dee and Rebecca woke up to the sound of Eggs Toast and Bacon all being cooked by Theodore and Eleanor and Claire Finally the Doctor Arrived . " I got it" Said Alvin . " Come on in its Rebecca she says her hind paw is swollen and her Brothers did the best they could to get it treated" Said Claire . " Alright let me take a look at it Rebecca . " Rebecca removed the Bandages and he was Shocked at what he saw it was swollen so the best he could do was go right to work on it she lay ed down and Forcefully made it pop like a Zit Rebecca gave a loud ear piercing Scream that nearly shattered the windows but it had to be done or she would have to go to the hospital sooner or later and have her Hind paw Operated on something that Scarred her have to death. " There All done now Rebecca I don't want you to move for about 15 to 20 minutes one of your Adoptive Brothers or sisters will bring you your breakfast and even bring you something to do for awhile I want you to stay off your feet so you paw can heal you

understand" Said Doctor Steven Tyler . " Hey are you Steven Tyler of Aerosmith?" Asked Alvin . " Yea I am and we to are on tour as well and I even hear rumors about your Band Adam and the chipmunks wonder where the lead singer is anyway" Said Steven . As Adam and Brittany came into the Tour Bus Steven Walked up to Adam . " So your the Lead singer right I can tell that this is your first Album So good luck and good call on your Dad's part for hiring the Body guard cause of the Fans Yikes and I thought I could handle the girls but there always over Alvin but you its like you hardly care and this

Must be Brittany you always look Dashing every morning I see you" Said Steven . " Well Thank you Mr. Tyler and good luck on your tour as well hope to see you on the road to London" Said Brittany. As Dr. Tyler Walked out Rebecca Did as the Doctor Ordered and stayed in bed all day and everyone kept her Entertained but then came for there Very first concert Live around the world so Rebecca turned on the TV and Saw where they were going to play it was at a Local Theater and it was Jammed Packed with People they were going to play in front of 600,000 People the Biggest crowd they have ever seen.

**Meanwhile Backstage **

" You guys this is going to be great I hope that Eddie has everything set as this Being our first Live concert around the world" Said Simon. " Well yea I trust him and we all know he double checked the connections and made sure that everything was in order the the Stage lights they work and the Smoke Effect it worked so I think we are in good order well Dave did Help out" Said Jeanette who was getting nervous . " Jean don't worry we got this in the Bag and by the way even if we have a loose connection one of the stage crew or Eddie can fix it" Said Adam . " Well thanks" Replied Jeanette . " 5 Minutes till show time" Said the Stage director . Everyone Nodded there heads and went to go make sure that everything was ready to go Dave walked out on stage with a Microphone in his hand . " Alright you all know Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the chipettes right?" Asked Dave . The Audience went Wild went they heard those Names . " Well then Get ready for a new Band to take the world by Storm Ladies and Gentlemen ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS" yelled Dave into the mic as he walked off stage . And soon Adam Alvin Brittany Simon Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene Paul and Katy all scurried over to there positions and Adam Alvin and Brittany Stepped over to there mics . " Alright you guys you ready to rock" Asked Adam . The Audience yelled and screams echoed across the Building . " Alright then get ready to Rock

HIT IT!" Yelled Adam into his mic causing everyone to cover there ears

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_This aint a song for the broken hearted _

_NO silent prayer for the Faith Departed _

_And I aint gonna Just a face in the crowd _

_your gonna hear my voice _

_when I shout it out loud _

Everyone : _Its my life and its now or never _

_and I aint gonna live forever _

_I wanna live while i'm alive _

_It's my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _This for ones who stood there ground _

_Tommy and Gina Never back down ,_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck aint even lucky _

_Got to make your own Brakes _

Everyone :_Its my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while im alive _

_its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My Frankie Said _

_I did it my way _

_Its my life _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my Life _

Paul really ripped a solo which earned a lot of grins and Smiles

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_Better stand tall when there calling you out _

_Don't bend don't break Baby don't back down _

Everyone : _IT'S my life and its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever _

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Its my life _

_My hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie Said _

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_Its my life _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _And its now or never _

_I aint gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while i'm alive _

_its my life _

_My Hearts like an open Highway _

_My frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm Alive _

_Cause its my LIFE _

" Alright Lets Pump it into the next one everyone ready" Adam said . Everyone yelled and screamed and signs were held up saying Marry me Adam or Will you be Mine Adam just smiled right back .

" Ok this Song we all recorded so I want you to sing while we play I'm sure you all know this one This one was Done by Black sabbath one of my favorites" Said Adam . And just then The Band of Black Sabbath were walking inside to here a typical concert to them but a new band was going to be taking the world by storm . " Alright This one goes out to the legendary Band and Legendary Singer Ozzy Ozbourne" Yelled Adam . " Alright Lets KICK IT"

Theodore Started to hit the Base drum Alvin Started to Hit the Intro of the song really well and it was Up to Adam and Brittany and Alvin . Alvin took the Opening Verse of the song

Alvin: _I am Iron MAAAAAAAAAN_

Then Like Fire and Brim Stone The Song Bursted into Fire

Adam and Brittany and Alvin :_Has he lost his mind ? Can he see or is he blind _

_can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall _

_Is he alive or dead has he thoughts with in his head we'll just pass him there _

_why should we even care _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _He was turned to steel _

_in the great magnetic field _

_when it traveled time for the future of mankind _

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world _

_Planning his vengeance _

_that he will soon unfold _

_Now the time is here_

_for iron man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave _

_kills the people he once saved _

_Nobody wants him _

_they just turn there heads_

_Nobody helps him _

_NOW he has his revenge _

Paul and Eddie just ripped it on the solo Wasting no time

_Heavy boots of lead _

_fills his victims full of dread _

_running as fast as they can _

_Iron man lives AGAIN!_

The members of Black sabbath Stood up Clapping giving the New band and Lead singers a round of approval . " Alright then This next one I think you all know this one it was Done by none other than Aerosmith a favorite of mine and Alvin's so lets KICk it up" Said Adam

Adam : _Back Stroke lover always hiding neath the covers _

_till I talked to your daddy he say _

Brittany and Alvin : _He said you aint seen nothing till your down on a muffin_

_then your sure to a changin your ways ,I met a cheerleader who was a real young _

_bleeder .oh the times I could reminsce,cause the best thing cause the best things of lovin _

_between a sister and her cousin always starts with a little kiss Like this _

Everyone got ready for the next part of the song and Katy was up for it .

Katy : _Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin and I knowed love was here to stay when she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this _

Paul and Sheryl : _School girl Classy kinda sassy skirt _

_little skirts kinda way up the knee there was three young ladies _

_in the school gym locker when I noticed they were lookin at me _

_I was the high school looser,never made it with a lady _

_till the boys told me something that I missed _

_then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor _

_so I gave a little kiss Like this _

Katy : _Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin When she told me how to walk this way she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this_

The Audience just Roared with Screamming and Alvin didn't once do anything stupid and the entire band was about to be featured on every cover of every Magazine and Mentioned on every new's Station Like the Today show and Good Morning America and even on the late News shows like KY3 The CBS evening news and ABC World News Tonight and even KSFX OzarksFox everyone was going to be talking about them and even they will be mentioned at school . " Well then we have a Song that was Sent in by None other than ….. Woah KISS Well then I think we can do this one ROCK N ROLL ALL NIGHT PARTY EVERYDAY" Said Adam .

"Punch it THEO"

Adam : _You show us everything youve got _

_you keep on Dancing and the room get hot _

_You drive wild ,we'll Drive you CRAZY_

Simon : _You say you wanna go for a spin _

_the partys just begun ,We'll let you in _

_You drive us Wild ,We'll drive you crazy _

Alvin Simon Theodore : _You keep on Shoutin you keep on shoutin _

Adam : Sing with us SING!

Adam Alvin Simon theodore and Paul : _I wanna rock n roll all night ,And party everyday _

_I wann rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night ,and party everyday _

Adam : _You keep on saying you'll be mine forawhile _

_You're looking fancy and I like your style _

_you drive wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

_You show us everything youve got _

_baby baby thats quite a lot _

_and you drive us wild ,We'll Drive you CRAZY_

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul and Eddie : _I wanna rock n roll all night and partyeveryday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night and party everyday _

_I wanna rock n roll all night _

Right after Rock n roll all night was done . Eddie Walked out on stage and the Soundboard was setup just for him to do the song In the End . " Ok This one we are doing is In the end Done by Linkin Park so then Lets Punch it" Said Adam And this was Simon's First time ever Rapping to a song as well but he did Good and he would be doing it live

Adam : _It starts with one_

Simon :_one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Explain in due time _

Adam : _All I know _

Simon : _Time is Valuable thing _

_watch it fly by as the Pendulum swings_

_watch it count down to the end of the day_

_the clock ticks life away _

Adam : _Its so Unreal_

Simon : _Didn't look out below_

_Watch time go right out the window_

_trying to hold on but didn't even know _

_Wasting it all just to _

Adam : _Watch you _

Simon : _I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what it ment to me will eventually be a memory of a time I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

Simon : _one thing I don't know why _

_it doesnt even matter how hard you try _

_keep that in mind I designed this ryme to _

_Remind myself of _

Adam : _How I tried so hard _

Simon : _In spite of the way Mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your Property _

_Remembering of all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got _

Adam : _So hard _

Simon : _Things arent the way the were before you wouldn't recognize me anymore _

_not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me _

Adam : _In the _

Simon : _You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it ment to me will eventually be a Memory of a time when I _

Alvin and Brittany : Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

_I've put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_for all this there's something you should know _

_I _Tried _so hard and got so far but in the end _

_it doesn't even matter I had to fall to loose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter _

Once the Song ended Eddie walked off stage and the concert was to continue

Soon the Band Jumped right into the next song .

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _She loves to laugh _

_she loves to sing _

_she does everything _

_She loves to move _

_she loves to groove _

_She loves the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _I was alone , I never knew _

_What good love could do _

_Ooh we touched and we sang _

_About the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Paul Just Rip's into a really good solo And Katy was on the Keyboard just playing away not even knowing what is going on Eleanor Notices that Katy is Sharply Focused and She Joins in with her while Both Chipettes were playing there hearts out Theodore is Still Staying on beat While Simon and Jeanette are doing there best to keep up and not fall behind Eddie is Also just Ripping A good Solo and not even Caring Either but Really Busting a couple of Solo's Jill and Sheryl . She is Also following Simon and Jeanette while Jill is Just playing chords Left and right not missing a single note .

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _She said hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on Baby _

Paul and Jill just Bust into another Solo Meanwhile Megan Joe and Joel Notice that the Band is on sharp focus and even doing there best not to fall behind.

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

With the concert coming to a close Rebecca was just cheering her little head off and even claire was happy as can be Dee and John also liked this new band and they were soon to be apart of it being on stage as soon as Rebecca s Hind paw feels better . " Don't worry sis soon that will be us on stage with the others so don't worry one bit" Said John . " Oh I'm not I just wish I was" Said Rebecca " One day when you feel better we will be on stage singing and being right along side them" said Dee.

Meanwhile Back on Stage the Band was about to do one Last song and close the concert with a Real Bang . " Ok ok Settle Down you guys this is going to be our Last song and I think you know it pretty well It was Done by Kansas so Lets do it" said Adam .

Hit it Katy" Said Adam. Katy then Switched on her mic and was ready .

Katy : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be peiece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_dont you cry no more _

Adam : _Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_Just to Glimpse beyond the Illusion _

_I was soaring ever higher _

_but I flew too High _

Alvin and Brittany : _Though my Eyes I could still see I was a Blind man _

_Though my mind could think I was a mad man _

_I hear voices when I'm dreaming _

_I can hear them say _

Simon and Jeanette : _Masquerading As a man with a reason _

_My charade was the event of the Season _

_And If I claim to be a wise man , well _

_it surely means that I don't know _

Theodore and Eleanor : _On a Sea of moving emotion _

_Tossed about I am like a Boat on the Ocean _

_I set a course for the winds of fortune _

_but I hear the voices say _

Paul and Sheryl : _Carry on you'll always remember _

_carry on Nothing Equals the Splendor _

_The Center lights around your Vanity _

Katy and Adam : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be piece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_don't you cry (Don't you cry no MORE!)_

And the Concert came to a close and Cameras everywhere captured the Moment of the new band ending there first concert . " And that was the Band Adam and the chipmunks just ending there first concert there new and first Movie Album is soon to be released right along with there movie on December 17th plus I heard that they are going to be working on a new Album also for there movie as well Steve Back to you" Said Ethan . " Wow a new Album I have no clue as to what it is but I get the feeling that we are going to be apart of it" Said Rebecca . " Well we don't know yet so don't get your tail in a wadd" Said Dee. John Nodded Rebecca just Pouted at them and Claire just smiled _Wow caring for 3 stray chipmunks who never heard of us this is almost to good to be true but then again I think that Dave nearly had a heart attack when he found out he was going to be caring for 14 chipmunks but then again its going to be awesome and I love it I think I'll take those three with me to my old house and raise them into fine chipmunks I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind at all _

and So everyone left feeling happy that a new band was going to be famous and take the world by storm and also excited that they saw the Original Six back on stage again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Next stop Long island and good bye Vancouver

After the concert was over the fans left with smiles on there faces and hopes that they can defeat this new band but also something was on the rise a band that they never heard of before and so it was Brian's turn to hit the stage but this time they had a song to sing from the Battle of the bands competition and it was Awesome Ethan was on the Drums Jason was on base guitar while Brian was on Guitar and even at the mic And Ian was walking on stage that is until he heard Boos and people saying screw you but then again there was some cheering from the audience as well . " Alright alright settle down you guys tonight we have a special treat for you and this is it you all heard the Band **Adam and the chipmunks **Right ? Well here we have a New band that will totally outclass them this is **Brian and **

**the chipmunks **Meet Brian Jason and Ethan they are going to rock your little world Take it away Boys" Said Ian . As he walked off stage the boys took there positions while everyone else and the ones who are on tour were watching even the ones at home like the Rockettes and the Rockmunks along with the The Munkators and the Munks but everyone made sure to take the time to listen to them . But then again they weren't sure if they sucked or were as good as The Band that Played ( Oh and if your wondering this Concert takes place in Anchorage Alaska) over in Vancouver Canada . Brian Stepped up to the Mic and Said . " Ok ok Settle down I think its time we kick off this Concert with a Bang" Said Brian . And the Band Started to play .

Brian : _Earth Angel,earth angel Will you be mine _

_My Darling Dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Jason : _Earth Angel ,earth angel the one I adore _

_love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you _

Ethan : _I feel for you and I knew _

_the vision of your loveleiness _

_I hope and pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your Happiness _

Brian Jason and Ethan : _Earth angel ,earth angel ,Please be mine _

_my darling dear love you all the time _

_I'm just a fool a fool in love with you . _

Right then and there the Band Jumped into the Next song

Brian : _Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans  
>Way back up in the woods among the evergreens<br>There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
>Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode<br>Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
>But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell<em>

Jason and Ethan : _Go go  
><em>_Go Johnny go  
>Go<br>Go Johnny go  
>Go<br>Go Johnny go  
>Go<br>Go Johnny go  
>Go<br>Johnny B. Goode_

Brian : _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_

_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_

_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_

_People passing by they would stop and say_

_Oh my that little country boy could play_

Jason and Ethan : _Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode_

Brian Just Ripped into a Solo Ethan and Jason Followed in suit wasting no time they just really got the Audience Clapping to the song and oh boy did they really like the song selection that Ian Put together

Brain :_His mother told him "Someday you will be a man,_

_And you will be the leader of a big old band._

_Many people coming from miles around_

_To hear you play your music when the sun go down_

_Maybe someday your name will be in lights_

_Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight."_

Jason and Ethan : _Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode _

As the song ended the Audience just stood up Clapping they had no clue as to what the next song was going to be . " Alright I think you all might know this one its known as The power of LOVE and Here's how we KICK it HIT IT ETHAN" Yelled Brian . And Ethan just really Started to kick up a storm when Starting the song .

Brain : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Jason : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night ._

Brian Jason and Ethan : _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Brian : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around _

Brian Jason and Ethan : _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Luke : _They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

Brian Just Busted into a Rippin Solo making the audience Clap to the Beat of the song

Brian Jason and Ethan : _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

The Audience was shocked at what they Just heard they couldn't Believe at what they just heard Brain and the chipmunks was also the second Band to take the world by storm and they were catching up fast to the Number one Band Adam and the chipmunks only this time they were on there way to Long Island to also have a concert there and even tour up the East Coast

" The audience was just cheering and Screaming there heads off knowing that this Band and the one they just Saw on TV that night would Both be Awesome but not only that this would be there first Album known as _**Brain and the Chipmunks : Taking the World **_

" alright you guys Settle down this next one I think you all know and yes each of these songs were considered by none other than Ian Hawke our Awesome Manager" Said Brian . " But not only that he also promised us to get us home to England when he could afford and we are holding him to his Promise which is why we are on tour" Said Jason . " Thats right this is also our first Album its set to come out a few days before the Movie **Adam and the chipmunks : Chip wrecked ** but not only that they are also going to release there soundtrack as well and from what we heard at school there also doing another Album as well known as **Adam and the chipmunks :Official motion picture soundtrack CD 2 **along with the **Chipettes Hit Singles **and those CD's are going to be incased in there second album known as **Adam and the chipmunks :Official motion picture soundtrack CD 2 **and even be on the look out for our Album as well its going to feature all of your hits from the Movie Back to the future to The Sqeakquel and even Top Gun" said Ethan . " Alright this is our last song for the Concert so you really ready" Said Brain . The audience Cheered and screamed which echoed the Across the Theater . " OK then Lets ROCK" Said Jason .

And the Band Started the last song to End the Concert

Brian : _Tell me, doctor, where are we going this time_

_Is this the 50's, or 1999_

_All I wanted to do - was play my guitar and sing_

_So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Don't bet your future, on one roll of the dice_

_Better remember, lightning never strikes twice_

_Please don't drive at eight, don't wanna be late again_

Jason and Ethan : _So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get me back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get back, get back_

_Get back Marty_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get back, get back _

And with that the Concert Ended with a total Bang Fire was shooting out on all sides of the Stage floor The Drummer and Base guitar player were hoisted up into the air and still played and lastly Brain was also hoisted up into the air but they all landed right back on there feet . " We'll see you all Soon" Yelled Brian . And the Song Ended and everyone left after they heard there rival band Adam and the chipmunks they were furious and quite rightly so but they were also going to get mentioned on KY3 and even the CBS evening news and even KOLOR 10 news .

**Meanwhile on the road to Long island new york **

" Man Did you guys heart that It sounded like Ian is really proud of his little Band but then again the did do a good cover of the Power of love Earth Angle Johnny b Goode and even Back in time" Said Rebecca . " Becca I don't know why you even watch those three they were jerks to us I just don't get you" said Brittany . " Yea your right but they sounded good to me". Said Rebecca . " Anyway This tour is gonna be our first one and even our toughest one yet so we really need to step it up and really get tough with them" Said Adam . " For once I agree with you and we also need to be cautious at what happens" said Alvin . " Look Don't worry we got this in the bag" Said Simon . " Yea I suppose so but anyway though its gonna be a long drive from Vancouver to Long island cause tomorrow we have a concert Booked for Hawaii along with ones booked in London along with ones booked in Russia Asia the Middle east Iraq Japan China Australia Alaska and yes even Africa its only a Month an a half tour and when we get back your all going to have to catch up on your school work " Said Claire . " Yea your right but what about Dee John and Rebecca" Said Theodore . " Theo Don't worry Mom's got this she's going to be looking after Those 3 while Dave looks after us and when the time is right she'll bring them over and they are going to be sleeping in the chair and we are going to be teaching them everything we know especially Simon Jeanette and Jill since they are the smart ones of this Band" Said Paul . " Yea I tend to agree on that Paul" Said Eddie . " Well at least our first concert was a smash hit" Said Katy . " Well it was and yet again I love it when the fans were allover me after the show but thanks to jill Hardly much happened .

_FLASHBACK_

**as Adam Alvin Brittany Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Paul Sheryl Eddie Charlene and Katy all walked out the Back door to there Tour Bus fans were wanting there autographs signed and they did but one girl was persistent to ask Alvin out . " Hey Alvin you wanna go out with me?" Asked Abby Miller . " Sorry I already have someone" Said Alvin Politely . As he kept signing Autographs Abby was being persistent and sure enough Jill Stepped in . " Listen Abby Let me tell you this if you ask out Alvin again I will Glue your Mouth Shut so you can't talk again is that understood?" Asked Jill Threateningly . " you know what your nothing but a total Bitch and I hope you rot in Hell" Yelled Abby . And right then and there the Body guard Phil removed her and told her to go home to her parents . And sure enough she did but not before she flipped the middle finger to Jill and called her a slut and a whore but she did leave eventually **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

" Wow and I thought that Abby would never get the hint that I didn't want to go out with her jeeze who gave her that idea?" Asked Alvin . " I haven't a single clue but I think that she gets the message that i'm not going to break up with you so you can get hurt in the end Brittany told me that before we all met you" Said Jill . " Well I know you mean well and I understand and I really don't mind you defending em in front of my fans but still girls do tend to get the wrong idea at times thinking I would say yes to going out with them and I would know from personal experience" said Alvin . "ok Kids time for bed its going to be a long trip so time to hit the haysack"Said Claire . Everyone listened and Sunggled down underneath the covers and drifted off into a a peaceful sleep Rebecca Dee and John Also slept with Claire while Dave Drove about half way to a local Truck stop and rested there for the night


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Arriving in Long island New york

As the Tour bus pulled out of the truck stop a couple of truckers noticed the tour bus but did nothing about it . Dave woke up Early the next morning to go have some coffee with his wife Claire and sure enough she was already up making coffee and doing breakfast for the kids before they wen't to be she told Dave that she would take care of the 3 stray chipmunks until Rebecca's feeling better and was able to dance and sing right along with her brothers and sisters mostly John and Dee . " Honey your up early I didn't know that" Said Dave . " Well you had better get use to it cause I am going to be caring for Rebecca and I also want her to meet another chipette that I had kept for a while over at my place" Said Claire . " Claire I didn't know you had another chipette over at your house who is she?" Asked Dave .

" Well her name is Peter you know from the Hit Band" Said Claire . " Oh yea I remember isnt it a male name?" Asked Dave . " Well I thought of that then I changed it to Cindy A name that suited her so well" said Claire . " Right then but I still never thought you would keep a chipmunk over at your place I take she wanted to meet another female for a long time or is she a Lesbian" Asked Dave . " I don't think so she never told me so no she is not but yea she did want a sister to hang talk to and be friends with her and today she is going to get her wish which is why I brought her along for the tour" said

Claire . " Ok ok I get it you wanted her to meet the boys and the girls fine with me but I get the feeling that she might be to young to be thrown into the music world" Said Dave . " Which is why I tought her how to dance Sing and Play Guitar like acoustic Electric and Base" Said Claire . " Wow and she might make a really good edition to the Band" Said Dave . " Who is" Asked Adam as he and Brittany were waking up . " Well Your Mom has another girl who you might like Say Hello to Cindy Seville" Said Dave . Everyone's Eyes Shot right toward the new Chipette The Girls All welcomed her to the Band and into the Seville Family the Guys Did the same. " Well I thought they would never take a liking to Cindy" Said Claire . " Well they Just did just like when the all helped Katy Poor girl I still feel Bad for her but her Family can just rot for all I care" Said Dave. " You never told me about that" Said Claire . " which was why Katy promised me to keep it a secret from everyone till the time was right and I think the time is right for her to tell you" Said Dave . " I understand but away from prying eyes" Said Claire . And She ment the Press . " Right then" Said Dave . Meanwhile Rebecca woke up to the Cackling of Bacon Eggs and the Popping of Toast along with Butter added on to it Textured surface Making it Taste Delicious so she Started to get out of bed and Slowly walk over to the table and do her First jump onto the Table with out loosing her Balance . Cindy Noticed Rebecca and went over to greet her. " Hi you must be Rebecca right ? I'm Cindy" Said Cindy . " Oh Hi Cindy Names rebecca but you can call me Becca or Becky for short I'm Sure you met the Band and my Brothers" Said Rebecca . " Sure I can remember that piece of cake" Replied Cindy. The Morning went by Smoothly without any fights but like Charlene and Katy she to came from a Family that were Bank Robbers along with Breaking into homes and Stealing stuff along with Smoking weed and doing verious Drugs and even Having Sex a Past she would rather forget . Dave Started up the Tour Bus and Slowly Pulled out of the Truck Stop and was Back on the Highway to Long island New york

**6 Hours later **

When they Arrived at new york they made a turn toward long island and Played at an outdoor stage setup just for them but it was large enough for the crowd to see the front of the stage was lined up with Front stage Speakers while the Sides of the Stage were Lined up with Speakers on Poles it was also Complete with Stage lights and it also had some special effects like Fire shooting from the Sides and Sparks from the Back and fireworks from the Back the sides and Front of the stage . Everything was set to go Once the Tour Bus pulled in it parked just outside where the Audience was going to be . The Bus came to a stop and the Music Equipment was Unloaded from the Back an Carried by the Stage crew not wanting to damage anything at all everything was set up the Speakers were hooked up while Eddie Did the sound check Dave also Assisted and Rebecca was feeling well enough to be taught how to Dance Sing and Play Guitar . Every chipmunk and Chipette taught her even Cindy and Soon Rebecca was ready to hit the stage along side Dee and John but another chipmunk was lurking in the background wanting to join the band was afraid that he would get rejected but he had to try anyway . So he came out of his hiding place and walked up to one of the guys . " Uh Hi My Names Alice no not from Alice in wonderland but from the Hit Band Alice cooper but my real name is Charlie" Said Charlie . Adam Whipped his head around and saw a chipmunk wearing Dark Green . " Hi don't think

we met before the names Adam and these are my brothers and sisters thats Alvin Simon Theodore Paul on Stage is Eddie this is Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy John Dee Cindy and Rebecca" said Adam . " and That's Dave and Claire" he added. " Wow your family is So big I only heard rumors about your band but I never thought that they were true its an Honor to have met you I can Play Base Guitar Keyboard Drums along with Singing that much I can do" Said Charlie . " Well then welcome to the band and don't worry we are performing in front of 999 Thousand People tonight" Said Adam . Charlie looked like he was about to faint but Claire Caught him and took him back to the tour bus to rest Everyone Glared at him but realized that he was telling the truth and just went on about there day .

**At the Concert**

As Millions of people Jam Packed the Area Everyone was sitting in there most Comfortable Chair . Dave walked on Stage . " Well its good to see you all out here for us tonight but you don't wanna hear me you wanna hear the Band alright then Give it up for **ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS **Said Dave . And they all ran on stage and everyone was ready to go the Band Jumped into the First song that was on there list

Adam : _Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love _

Sheryl and Eddie : _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

Simon Paul Theodore Eleanor and Katy : _We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

After that song was done the audience just stood up clapping and cheering the Band on to play more .

They then Jumped into the next song

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _I_ _walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walkin down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone _

The Audience was Shocked and Blown away at what they just heard the Band really Played that one well and not even missing a single beat .

" Alright alright we all know you love us and we all know that this next one is gonna really Send you all into Next week" said Adam

Adam : _Tonight I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_

'_Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And girl, you were made for me_

Brittany and Katy : _I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

Adam : _Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true_

'_Cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl, I was made for you_

Brittany and Katy :_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you, baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you, baby_

_Can you give it all to me_

_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made_

_You were made_

_And I can't get enough_

_No I can't get enough ._

_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

" Well then I think that one sent you into next week now lets see if our next song can knock you into next Month This ones from the Legendary Band Alice cooper so Lets Kick it up Hard" Said Adam .

Adam : _Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

They were once again Blown away and Soon the Audience were Clapping whistling and even Cheering there heads off . " Oh we aren't Done just yet" Said Adam .

Brittany took her Place as lead singer and really got the Crowd Moving to the beat

Brittany : _I love the way you hurt me. _

_My tears your wine. _

_Your thoughts would draw my plan for a cruise in vain. _

_Like talons in the pale moon shine above us. _

_My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished when _

_you sink deeper and deeper into a void you are venomous love. _

Simon and Jeanette : _Yeah, we're gonna fight _

_We do it every night _

_Baby, when you scratch _

_You know I'm gonna bite _

_You can make me die _

_I can make you cry _

_Opposites attract _

_That's the reason why _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_First we're gonna kiss _

_then we're gonna say _

_Dirty little words _

_Only lovers say _

_Rockin' through the night _

_Rollin' on the floor _

_When they hear us screamin' _

_They'll be breakin' down the door _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed on nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Bed of nails, bed of nails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow _

_Gonna drive you like a hammer _

_Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah _

_No one else could make you feel _

_Like I do, I do, I do _

_No one ever gets as deep inside you _

_As I do, baby _

_Our love is a bed of nails _

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails _

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Bed of nails, get on my bed of nails _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow _

_Gonna drive you like a hammer _

_Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah _

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails _

This Time it was Alvin's Turn to take the Lead Singer Position followed by Adam and Brittany .

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

Soon the Audience was Clapping and Cheering there heads off to the song that the Band just Did .

After that song this time it was the girls turn to take the mic followed by Jill and Charlene

Brittany Jill and Charlene : _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Katy and Sheryl : _But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

'_Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

'_Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn _

There was some people crying to that song but they loved it the most . " Alright you wanna hear us do Girlfriend Well then I say we KICK IT

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Jill Charlene Cindy and Katy :_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Jeanette Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Cindy : _She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Rebecca Katy Cindy and Jill : _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

Jeanette Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Rebecca : _She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Charlene Jeanette and Katy : _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

Brittany and Jill :_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_HEY HEY !_

After the song ended the Girls and even the Guys in the Audience were just cheering there heads off knowing that the girls always put on a really good show

Adam : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Brittany : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night . _

Adam Brittany and Rebecca: _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Jeanette and Katy : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around ._

Simon Alvin and Theodore : _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Luke : _They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

As Alvin just busted into a really ripping Solo everyone just followed in suit

Charlie Followed right in suit with Alvin and he didn't mind at all

Simon Paul John and Dee: _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

_And now it was Alvin's turn to do the Number one song Bad day_

Alvin : _Where is the moment we needed the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_they tell me your blue skies fade to gray _

_they tell me your passions gone away _

_and I don't need no carryin on _

_You stand in the line just hit a new low _

_your faking a smile with the coffee you go _

_you tell me your life's been way off line _

_your falling to pieces every time _

_and i don't need no carryin' on _

_Because you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Oh you had a Bad day _

_Will you need a blue sky holiday ? _

_the point is they laugh at what you say _

_and I don't need no carryin on _

_you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Oh you had a Bad day _

_Ooh a Holiday _

_Sometimes the system goes in a blink _

_and the whole thing turns out wrong _

_you might not make it back you know _

_And I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion _

_when you need it the most _

_Oh you and i _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_cause you had a bad day _

_your taking one down _

_you sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_you say you don't know _

_you tell me don't lie _

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a Bad day _

_the camera don't lie _

_Your coming back down _

_and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You've seen what you like _

_and how does it feel for one more time ? _

_you had a bad day _

_you had a bad day _

Everyone Cheered Alvin doing his Song Bad Day even Dave and Claire . They loved it and so did tonight's crowd

" Settle down settle down this next one your going to like but this one was done by the Band Fallout boy and we covered it well lets just say your going to love it" Said Adam .

Adam : _Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week._

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum._

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song._

(_A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name._

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song_

(_Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We were sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round, _

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

(_Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

(_Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

(_Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

(_Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

(_Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

(_Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

And the Concert came to a close Fire shooted out from all sides of the stage Fireworks shot out from all sides and everyone was loving it . " Have a Great night and we'll see you real Soon" Said Adam . And the concert was Over and everyone left and so the Stage crew took down the Stage Equipment and Packed it up in the Back of the Tour Bus and Everyone was To tired to even walk so Dave and Claire Scooped up as many as they could and carry them back to the tour bus where they just slept Claire soon turned in and Dave He Started up the tour bus and Drove off and so did the Stage Crew . As for Charlie he was with a Family that loved him and Never Abandoned him ever . And there tour of the East Coast Began


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The east coast tour and old Memories of the past

As the Band toured up and down the east coast they were able to hit every single city along the east coast and there rival band Brian and the chipmunks they hit every single country trying to gain a bigger fan base than Adam and the chipmunks . Oh but were they ever more wrong until there tour of the USA was about to begin . Only this time Tempers will flare . " Wow I have never seen the whole east coast in a tour like this" Said charlie . " Well your going to be Flabbergasted when we tell you your going to see the world" Said Brittany . " your Kidding" replied charlie . " Oh no I'm not we are all dead serious" Said Brittany . " Uh just trust her on this" Said Adam . " Sure thing anyway how's rebecca feeling" Asked Charlie. " Oh Becca's feeling fine and her hind paw is also fine as well thanks to Steven Tyler" Said Jeanette . " Yea no need to operate on her" Said Eleanor. " For once your right" Said Simon . " And who knows they might know something about Choreography that we even don't" Said Jill . " Yea point taken Jill" Replied Sheryl . " On a personal note our east coast tour is nearly over so we need to start our international tour" Said Dave . As if right on que Ian along with Brian and the chipmunks

Caught right up to them . " Well Well Dave we finally meet" Sneered Ian . " Awe Brittany Nice to meet you" Sneered Brian . " Like wise Jeanette" Said Jason . " As to you Eleanor" Said Ethan. " Brian you had better not touch a hair on there heads or I'm going to break one or both your arms you got me" Threatened Adam . " Yea yea you don't even scare us" Laughed Brian . " Oh really then let me show you" Smirked Adam. He got right behind Brian Pinned him to the ground and locked his arm behind his Back . " Oh Alright alright let me go before I really get angry" yelled Brian . " I welcome a good challenge" Smirked Adam. " Brian tried with all of his strength to get up but could not as Adam had Brian Pinned tight it took the help of Jason and Ethan along with Alvin and Brittany to get him off Brian . Brittany socked Brian right in the nose ,Jeanette finally worked up the guts to stand up for herself and Eleanor kneed Ethan right in the groan making Ethan fall over in pain . Jeanette Finally Punched Jason in the Face but didn't stop there she kicked him in the gut and kneed him in the groin as well Ian Stepped in so did Dave and Claire . And broke up the fight before letting it continue Ian took his chipmunks back to his tour bus and proceeded to patch them up Adam Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor were escorted back to there tour bus to have a long talk. Once they were back inside the tour bus . " Adam Brittany Jeanette Eleanor what made you four Snap like that" Asked Claire . " Well

Brittany told me back when they were still working with Ian that Brian Jason and Ethan use to sexually rape them and told them if they ever told anyone they would come back and make sure they didn't tell anyone and I fear that day has come" Said Adam . Brittany Jeanette Eleanor removed there clothes to reveal scares all across there bodies and they told Dave and Claire that they lost there Virginity to the ones that they got raped by . Dave and Claire were shocked at what they saw only this time Dave got all angry and rightfully so . " Girls don't worry I'll make sure none of that happens and if it does Ian and his Band will be put behind bars all the way in Antarctica where they can't hurt anyone" Said Dave . And there international tour was to begin and Brittany let Adam trace the scares that were on her body . " I didn't know that this happened and yet I should have I'm not saying that its your fault or anything if anyone its Ian's letting his chipmunks do something reckless and stupid like that makes me wanna really mess up Brian but maybe sooner or later you and me could have sex but for the right reasons and I still think you haven't lost your virginity yet but anyway Britt the point is that even I get scarred of having sex cause I just don't know what would happen next but Brittany I will always love you till the ends of time and space its self and I will continue to love you" Said Adam . Brittany Blushed at what he just said . As each chipmunk embraced there counterpart and did there best to comfort them Jeanette pretty much lost it when Simon embraced her . She just cried while he held her . " Hey Adam I just want you to hold me" Said Brittany . " sure I can do that" Replied Adam. As Adam just held Brittany Dave smiled at that little scene but also felt a Burning Anger toward Ian and his Band but it was greater than before when Ian was managing his Boys and then Managed his girls as well but could he ever trust him again ? No after what Ian did to his boys and girls he will never trust Ian again not after what Brian Jason Ethan did to the girls . As Dave started up the tour bus to head out to the Airport for there Hawaiian concert that would cheer the girls up more cause they wanted to be as far away from there

rival band now more than ever . " Well guys Ian is going to be sued once this tour is over the same for his little chipmunk Band as for there fans well I haven't a clue as to whats going to happen to them" Said Dave . " Thanks Dave for Understanding us" Said Brittany. " Hey were family and we will always understand each other but we also have a flight to catch to Hawaii now that our East Coast tour is done" Said Claire . " Well we had better pack up what we have and head out to our private Jet to Hawaii I actually Booked it for Monday" Said Dave . " Thanks Dave that should give us plenty of time to get everything setup not only that it should give us some time to just go sightseeing and we also have some songs ready to go lets just hope that our stage crew can keep up and I had an idea about the

special effects like the fire I was thinking we could hide the canisters under the stage and let them think that it spits out fire just by magic the same with the fireworks" Said Adam . " Hmm you might be right I'll see what I can do about that but good idea" Said Dave . As everyone got ready to head out to the Airport everyone brought there things that they took with them from home Adam and Brittany brought both there laptops while everyone else brought there laptops and Clothes Brittany managed to get Adam's Stuff Nice and neat making sure that she didn't loose anything she was even nice enough to pack away his hat for when he goes on stage .

As the tour bus pulled up to the Airport they made there way to the private jet and once everyone was on board it took off . Alvin and Jill were just sleeping through out the whole flight while the rest of the gang just surfed the net using the internet plugin's to surf the internet Adam and Brittany were looking up music videos for other Bands like Alice cooper ACDC KISS Huey Lewis and the news and Vanhalen. " Hey Britt I had another idea that we could also have Rising Platforms with Smoke coming out to make it look like were rising from the Bottom instead of Running out on stage like we always do already busting into our first song like Anyway you want it. It would save us a lot of time getting to our instruments not only that the Audience would also be cheering and really Grooving to the beat while we play its the perfect way to always start off a concert" Said Adam . " Hold that thought I have to get this to Dave" Replied Brittany . Brittany Ran off to go tell Dave of Adam's Idea for future concert's As she got over to Dave she noticed that everything was quite but what she also noticed that Dave was Lost in thought . " Hey Dave can I talk to you" Asked Brittany . " Sure what is it" Said Dave . " Well Adam had an idea like we should we have rising Platforms with smoke coming out to make it look like we are rising from the very bottom and the smoke could be an illusion and he also brought up a good point instead of running to our instruments I was thinking we should also be rising already at them

playing the first song that we are gonna play like Anyway you want it" Said Brittany . " Well even you bring up a good point our stage Director gave the go ahead on what you just said and we are all set to go for the Hawaiian Concert which is why its going to be a long trip so better head back to your seat" Said Dave . " Ok" Replied Brittany . As she ran off to go find Adam he was surfing the net for older80's episodes but never found them . " Hey Adam what are ya doing" Asked Brittany Curiously. " Well I have been trying to find the really rare episodes like Sploosh the Legend of Sleeping Brittany Dream lighting Romancing Miss Stone and even The Chipettes but there all removed but I found a new link on Dailymotion check it" Said Adam . Brittany Cuddled up to Adam just watching the Episode Sploosh Simon and the others Noticed it and Jeanette Eleanor Rebecca Cindy Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy all thought it was romantic . And even Dave and Claire just Smiled at the thought . " Wow that episode really touched our hearts didn't it" Asked Adam romantic . " Yea it did but anyway I was thinking that we to are also in love I'm sure that Alvin and Jill can see it but you always bring out the best in me as I bring out the best in you on and off stage but I always love you even if your a total nut for something or a certain Band" Said Brittany Romanticly . " Yea your right and I would never hurt you from what Simon told me sounds like my own brother cheated on you several times" Said Adam . Brittany remembered all the times that Alvin cheated on her and with multiple girls but also at the same time it even destroyed her trust to even love Alvin which was why she ended it with him and for every right reason .

FLASHBACK

"_Alvin you know why I'm here I think its time we both move on and go our separate ways now don't take this the wrong way, What I'm trying to say is that I can't seeing you with every girl at school it just tears me up inside seeing you with another girl and not with me it really tears me up inside seeing you and me like this how we constantly fight and how our Siblings have to put up with it I think that we should just break up and move on with our lives" said Brittany . " Britt you sure you wanna do this cause its been killing me as well and we both know its for the best for both you and me and well I wanna say that your right we need to move on and I guess well maybe its time that I change myself first its not for you its what I have to do in order to be a better person" Said Alvin . " then you know what _

_you have to do" Said Britt . " Well here goes Were Done were through" Said Alvin . " See wasn't so bad now we can still see each other and hang out like friends but not be a couple if you get what I mean" Said Britt. " yea I get it its not that I'm mad or anything its just you being so open and both of us never felt that way before and yea I am feeling better but this is going to take time to get through at least for you and me and besides our relationship is just going nowhere on and off I don't think you or I wanted something like that and it is for the best" Said Alvin . " Well when you put it like that it is for the best but this is the last time we ever talk to each other and you know what I mean right?" Asked Brittany . " Yea I do for once in my life we aren't fighting" Said Alvin . " yea for once we aren't" replied Britt. Over time Alvin looked inside of him self to see that he was nothing but a two timing chipmunk something that he never wanted to become Simon and Theodore Noticed this and helped him through it Jeanette and Eleanor Helped Alvin and Britt but over time they both became better people . _

END OF FLASHBACK

" Now I get it you and Alvin talked it out with no fighting at all now that was grown up of the both of you really" Said Adam . " Well the first couple of weeks were hard but Dave even helped the both of us and with time it was Alvin that made the Biggest change of all it surprised Me and Dave the most something that I never thought he would do he gave up his old ways and look at him now he's a better person or chipmunk than he was on that day and the day I met you changed me it also changed Alvin .

FLASHBACK

**Brittany's' POV**

_After me and Alvin broke up I ran straight my sisters room and Alvin I guess did the same ran ran into his brothers room and we both cried our eyes out something that shook the house like a hurricane but that soon passed and we told our sisters and brothers of why we broke up and they Understood to some degree . _

_I was just lonely with no one to share my life sure I had my sisters and brothers to go to should I have a problem and yet I did but I had to do it on my own I was just hanging out minding my own business when the sun was high I saw chipmunk just hanging out over at the park with hardly much to wear all he had was a picture of his friends taken and written on the back was we will always be together every time he saw that he just broke down and remembered how his friends were gun down and the same with his family I headed in the direction of the sound when he saw me he started to back up and run but I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight Embrace that made him stop crying and I did something that I wouldn't normaly do I planted a kiss on him and asked " So what's wrong how come your crying" I asked . All he could say is " Well I have no family no friends no one I'm just alone in this world and frankly even If I did the ones I called my friends would just use me and stab me in the back and leave me in the dust" said the chipmunk . " So whats your name" I asked hoping to strike up a conversation or at least try something new this wasn't to get back at Alvin but to help myself realize that something magical was going to happen . " Names Adam what's yours" Asked Adam. " I'm Brittany Seville Pleasure to meat you" I said . Knowing this poor chipmunk he's been through a lot more than I can say for me and my sisters judging from his scares he lost his friends his family and must have saw his friends gunned down and family as well . " So you wanna come with me I have a family that would like _

_to meet you I have brothers and sisters and a Dad as well" I said . Praying that this would spark some sort of emotional response and sure enough it did when he heard the word family his ears perked up and he wanted to go with me . " Well who is this family that you speak of I need some sort of proof that your not lying" Said Adam . " I just live across the street I have sisters named Jeanette and Eleanor an Brothers named Alvin Simon and Theodore and a Manager Named Dave I'm in a Band called the chipettes and my brother is also in a Band called the chipmunks" I said . " Well alright but this had better not be another lie or I'm gone" Said Adam . " Trust me its no lie I know" I said . I brought Adam inside and I went to go get Dave Alvin Simon Theodore Jeanette and Eleanor were shocked at the scares he beared all over his Body even Dave was shocked . He told us of what happened to him Dave and the others were shocked at what they just heard and we wanted a family to take him in and raise him as if he were one of us and we did Alvin was kind enough to let him borrow some of his clothes till Dave could buy some of his own so the Next Day Dave went out and bought him some clothes and with time other chipmunks and Chipettes came to our door only there stories were different but Katy's Shocked us the most and that's when we met Cindy she to had a story only her's involved Crime something a young chipmunk or chipette shouldn't be involved in at all so we explained to her that crime would land her in prison or Jail and she understood and finally found her talent singing dancing and making music . _

END OF FLASH BACK

" Now I get it and here I thought that I had nothing to live for that day when I met you I was shocked but then again I do have a family to call my own and it was thanks to you Britt you helped me come back to the life I once knew and called my own So thanks" Said Adam. " Well I had to do what I had to do what was I to do let you wollow in your own sorrow and pain" Said Brittany . " Nah though I had no clue as to why" Said Adam . Everyone heard Adam's Story of how they met Paul Eddie John Dee Charlie Katy Jill Sheryl Charlene Cindy Rebecca and they all understood that they are never alone in this world they always have someone at there side who will stick with them good or bad It won't matter cause they were about to land in Hawaii and get ready for there concert .

**At the concert site. **

" Alright I have checked us into a hotel and Alvin and Jill are just sound asleep our plane is still refueling so you can all hang out there but why don't we head over to our hotel and get settled down for the night cause tomorrow I think its time we go site seeing just like you all wanted you all did great so far on the tour" said Dave . As everyone got settled for the night Eddie Dave and the stage crew went to go set up for the concert it was at Local Theater they were playing in front of 4million people .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the Hawaiian Concert

**later that night **

As Adam and the others got ready for there Hawaiian Concert Adam and Brittany were just hanging out back in there room alone for the first time since the tour began . " Man its good to have time to ourselves with our siblings not interrupting us Constantly" Said Adam . " Yea I know though I don't mind Having Alvin and Jill around as brothers and as a sister they do tend to get on my nerves at times but at the same time we are family" Replied Brittany . " Hey look on the Bright side Ian Brian Jason and Ethan are gonna be locked up and we don't have to worry about them because this time your life starting now is gonna change for the better trust me on that" Said Adam Calmly and Sweetly. " Thank you what you said says more than what money could buy" Said Brittany as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder. While Adam was searching the internet he found something that might interest the others . " Britt check this out Apparently our Movie is gonna be hitting theaters one Day after your movie of chip wrecked is done Not only that so is our Movie AATC: Total recall they mostly haven't a clue as to who is Directing both movies" Chuckled Adam . Brittany couldn't help but let out a few giggles as well . "Come on Britt Dave is probably waiting for us so lets head out" Said Adam . Him and Brittany got ready for there Hawaiian Concert they dressed in there usual clothes

**Meanwhile at the Concert Site **

Eddie and Dave were going over a few more ideas for there opening Act of the rising platforms for each Band member . " Dave I might have an idea what if there was one for theodore one for Eleanor and Katy another for Jill Sheryl Simon Jeanette and Charlene another for Cindy Charlie Rebecca John and Dee and 3 more for Adam Brittany and Alvin" Said Eddie . " Hmm not bad I think that might work " Said Dave . Just then Adam and the others came scurrying over to where the concert was being held. " Glad you could make it Clair is over there just getting a good view of the Ocean while me and Eddie here work now you all know what songs your going to sing" Asked Dave while going over the final preparations for the opening Act and ending act of the concert. " Yea piece of cake we all know what songs to sing and there gonna be smashing and Awesome" Said Alvin . Everyone tended to Agree

**The Opening Act of the Concert **

As the People from Honolulu Hawaii Poured in they saw the Logo **Concert featuring the band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS ** As everyone took there Seats Dave and Claire walked out on stage to greet the Audience . " Hi Everyone and welcome to our concert we all know that this one gonna be a memorable one so give it up for ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS" They Both Said in Unison . And they Both Walked out on Stage . Platforms Started to Rise first came Theodore Eleanor and Katy Jill Sheryl Charlene Simon and Jeanette then Came Cindy Paul Rebecca John and Dee and last but not least up came Adam Alvin and Brittany . " Ok you guys now settle down we all know you love us and we love you right back But are you ready for the orginal six to kick it off with there song THE BOYS AND GIRLS OF ROCK N ROLL Take it away Alvin Brittany" Said Adam . " Well Alright then ready Britt just like old times" Said Alvin . " Yea just like old times Alvie" Replied Brittany . And Alvin didn't even cringe at what she called him .

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

" And that song was from there hit movie in the 80's Known as the CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE Check it out sometime you might like it" Said Adam . " Ok then Lets Kick it up with one of our favorite's Thats right BACK IN BLACK HIT IT THEODORE" Yelled Adam everyone covered there ears but they knew they were in for a treat .

And Brittany Started the song

Brittany : _Back in black _

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm...]_

_Yes, I'm let loose _

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky _

'_Cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild_

Adam Alvin Simon and Theodore Paul and Eddie : '_Cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

(_Well) I'm back in black _

_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Back in the back _

_Of a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes, I'm in a bang _

_With a gang_

_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

_Cause I'm back on the track _

_And I'm beatin' the flack_

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So look at me now_

_I'm just makin' my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_hooo yeah_

_Ohh yeah_

_Yes I am_

_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_

_Back in now_

_Well I'm back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back_

_Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_Out of the sight_

" Wow That was Awesome Now then the song you've heard since the Sqeakquel its YOU really got me Lets KICK IT UP" Said Adam . Alvin Started up the Opening Intro of the song Followed By Simon and Jeanette on Base along with Eleanor and Katy on Piano and Keyboard Paul also on Guitar Jill and Sheryl with Guitar as well Charlie on back up vocals along with Cindy .

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Adam Brittany and Eleanor : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now,_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

John Dee and Rebecca : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Cindy Charlene and Charlie:_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy : _Come on! Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

_Come on Girl!_

_Please, don't ever let me be,_

_I only wanna be by your side._

John Dee and Rebecca : _Girl,you really got me now,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Yeah!)_

_You really got me_

_Ohhhh..._

Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Rebecca Cindy Katy Jeanette and John :_Girl,you really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing._

_Girl, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

Adam Paul Eddie Katy Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Alvin Simon and Theodore : _Oh Girl,you really got me now._

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah._

_Oh yeah, you really got me now._

_You got me so I can't sleep at night._

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me_

_Whoa!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

The Audience just Roared with Applause and Smiles were being seen all across the Stage . " Well what did you all think of that and I think I know what the Answer was a total yes" Said Adam . Meanwhile Back at home Luke Emil and Anges along with there care taker Dr. Rubin was in the Kitchin Cooking up Diner. " Hey Mom Check this out there is a concert about the new Band Adam and the chipmunks" Said Luke . " Well as soon as I can get the pasta on we'll All watch it" She said . And with that her Husband and there Dad he helped take over cooking Dinner while his wife and the kids watched the Concert together . " Hey Mom that was the song that we just recorded well mostly with our other Band Friends as well" Said Emil . " Yea and its coming out the same day as our movie"Said Angnes . Aleida only Nodded in response . Meanwhile Soron Roxanna Christana Monicka Juliana along with Daewon and Kenji were all Suggled Down for the night but Soron and Max were all watching the Concert as well and Austin as well . And they were living with Miss Miller ( Who is soon to be introducced in Alvin and the chipmunks : Chip wrecked) " Kids Dinner's ready" Said Miss Miller . " Coming said Soron and the others . Everyone Execpt Roxanna Christana and Monicka and Juliana were just hanging out. " Hey Soron where is Roxana and the others" She Asked . " There Probably asleep you see they had a long Day recording 25 Songs for a single Album" Explained Soron . Miss Miller Only Nodded her head and set aside some food for Micheal and the rest While Soron Austin Kenji Daewon and Max were Eating Dinner together they Only Lived across the street from the Seville's .

**Back at the Concert **

" Well then This one is Also one of our Favorites so then lets do it" Said Adam

and the band jumped into the next song

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

" Well then How about that Awesome So then you ready for the song from the movie Transformers the movie from 1986" Asked Adam . Everyone just screamed and said yes . " Alright then Lets do it" Said Brittany .

Adam : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_YEAH!_

Alvin Brittany and Adam : _After all is said and Done _

_you never walked you never run _

_you a winner _

_you got the moves you know the streets _

_Break the rules take the heat_

your _Nobodys_ Fool

Micheal : _Your at your best when the going gets tough _

_youve been put to the test but its never enough _

Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_when all hell's breakin loose _

_you be riding the eye of the storm_

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Micheal : _Its in the Blood its in the will _

_its in the mighty hands of seel _

_When your Standing your ground _

Katy Cindy and Charlene : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_Gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all hells Breaking loose _

_you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you know when things get too tough _

_you got the touch _

Adam : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power !_

"Even in our Darkest Moment a beacon will light the way Till All are one" Said Adam . " Till All are one" Everyone Shouted Back . " Ok ok I get the point thanks thought I would throw that out there" Said Adam. "Alright you all heard of Brian and the chipmunks Cover well then I think its time we show them how we do it" Said Alvin . " Yea Brian thinks he and his band can do a better cover I think not" Said Brittany . Everyone started to hate Brian and the chipmunks but over in anchorage Alaska they liked Ian's Band . The same with the people of Japan . And the rest of the world .

Adam : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Aleida : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night . _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Emil and Angnes : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around ._

Adam Brittany and Alvin: _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Luke : _They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

As Paul just busted into a really ripping Solo everyone just followed in suit

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

As everyone finished the last song the stage erupted into fireworks fire started to shoot out and the stage erupted into a firestorm of fire works and fire . Fire control teams were standing by just in case . " We will see ya real soon Good NIGHT" Said Alvin . And with that they Ended it with a Bang .

Meanwhile Back at Cali Miss Miller and Rubin Switched off there TV's and told there sons and Daughters to head off to bed . And they All Did . Back at Hawaii Honolulu The Stage was taken Down and Packed into there tour bus

_FLASHBACK _

"_Ok Kids I have made sure that our tour bus is strapped down in the Cargo plane and once its done we need to get ourselves to our own private jet frist we need to make sure that our plane holding our bus touches down first" Said Dave . Everyone Nodded and everything went Smooth. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" Oh yea Now I remember at least our tour bus survived the trip all the way over to Honolulu now we need to hit the UK" Said Charlene . " Thats right we have only started our tour" Said Adam . " Right then and we will make sure that Ian and his Band gets brought to Justice" Said Brittany . And her sisters and Brothers all Joined in a Group Hug before they Boarded up there tour bus to head to there next Destination . " Man I can't wait to get some shuteye during the flight" Said Alvin . Jill Only nodded in response and they All settled down for the night. " Hey Britt you think that we should still surf the net" Asked Adam . " Yea I made sure to pack away a spare laptop with our copied info should something happen luckily Claire still has our laptop all packed up and waiting to hand it back to us"

Replied Brittany . " Right then lets go get it" Said Adam . As Adam and Brittany walked over to Claire . " Hey kids what can I do for you" She Asked . " Uh Claire did you pack away our laptop before we left our room to head out to the concert" Asked Adam . " Yea just when you left I went in shut It down and made sure to save anything that you two were working on" She said . Claire got out the laptop and handed it back to them the Unzipped the Cover and Claire Helped them set it up and so they were right back to surfing the net till they got tired so Claire just closed the Monitor part and they all got some sleep till they Arrived n The UK Mostly London where there london tour will begin as well .

Claire Finally went back to her bed and Dozed off While Dave got to a local Hotel Parking lot and parked the Bus to get some sleep Also .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Arriving in London England

**After stepping off the Jet and getting back on the tour bus**

" Alright now listen up I have no idea as to why some of you snapped like that but Claire filled me in as to what happened and now I can see why but even I don't' understand as to why those British chipmunks would do such a thing but now I can see why they wanted you for Sex and Sex alone not anymore after this tour we are gonna bring them to Justice and all you girls will be safe from any sexual harm at least that's the way I see it bu I'm not mad and I'm afraid that you all will have to testify in court which Means Alvin Jill mostly you Jill Only speak when Spoken to And Answer any Questions to the best of your Knowledge alright fellas" Said Dave . Everyone Nodded there heads and Dave Started the tour bus and drove out of the airport and in route to an Open Spot Where the Stage was

Setup Eddie and Dave told the Stage crew to setup the Equipment when they noticed that it was Snowing they decided to play at a local High school so they Moved the Equipment Inside Where they would have an Inside Concert . " Well sorry guys looks like our Outdoor Concert is Canceled but a High school Principal wants us to play for there Christmas Parade sounds alright with you guys . Everyone Nodded there heads in agreement that it was fine but little did they know that it was also the Home country of Brian Jason and Ethan. As they Drove to there Destination they noticed that they were to setup in the Cafeteria Stage. " Ok guys start setting up the Stage equipment along with the drums

Guitars and Bring the Piano and Keyboard inside and make sure to have them hooked up right we don't want any problems at all on this tour" Ordered Eddie . A little British Girl Walked up to Dave . " Your the Manager of Adam and the chipmunks right?" She Asked . " Well yea and who might you be?" Dave asked . " I Salenna and I go to East Westman Highschool" Salenna Said . " That's nice you know I could let you meet the Band during Break if you want to" Dave said . " Thank you that would be nice I would like to meet the 3 lead singers as well" Salenna replied as she skipped Away Happily to go tell her mom. Salenna's Mother only smiled at Dave who Smiled right back Claire came down with the flue but would handle any security problems that may Arise should the time or problem arrive . Meanwhile As the Band was getting setup they managed to take a look at some of the wires they weren't out of

shape or worn out . " Uh Eddie you might wanna take a look at this someone i'm not sure who Stole a Connector for one of the Base Guitars what are we gonna do" he said . " Ok ok not to panic I just happen to have a Spare Connector wire back at the bus" Said Eddie . And he scurried off to go get it . " Hey Britt I was thinking that after the tour and court maybe you and me could hangout and oh I dunno do something" Said Adam . " Sounds fine with me" Said Brittany . As the Others Continued to talk and prepare for the Upcoming Christmas Concert Fans All over the world knew that this would be the best one yet .

**The Night of the Concert **

As the Time Drew close Dave Peeked out the Curtian and noticed that Ian nor his Little Band there he sighed with relefe . " Well at least our rivals aren't here but we do need to make sure that everything is set to go" Said Dave . Everyone went to go check there Instruments to make sure they worked Theodore looked over his drums Alvin and Simon Jeanette and Jill Looked over there guitars Eleanor and Katy looked over there Piano's and Keyboards Adam and Brittany went over to check there Wireless Mics and they worked And Dave was checking his own mic to also make sure it worked and everything was set to go for the night Eddie took one last look at the connections to make sure they would hold threw the concert and sure enough everything was set to go for the night. As the Curtan Rose everyone Saw Dave and Clapped for him he lowered his hands to quite them down so he could speak .

" Alright you all know that these last few weeks have been a bit hard on us so I think we should kick things off with a Smashin Song you all know Guns n Roses well Adam and the chipmunks are going to perform that very song so give it up for **ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS**" Said Dave as he walked off . Adam and the others switched on there mics and took there positions and got ready . Adam and Brittany walked up to make sure they could hear . " Alright you guys you ready to ROCK" Everyone Said yes meaning the Concert was ready to start . " Well Like Dave said Lets Do this" Said Brittany . And she Only earned a Big Smirk from Adam and Alvin .

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _She's Got a smile that seems to me reminds me _

_Reminds me of childhood and memories _

_where everything was fresh as the bright blue skies_

_Now and then I see her face reminds me of that special place_

_And if I stare to long I think I might break down and cry _

Katy :_Woa hoa Sweet child o mine _

_Woa oaa Sweet child o mine _

As Paul and Eddie ripped it and they nailed the Axel Rose part of the song

Theodore and Eleanor : _She's got the of the bluesiest skies _

_As if they thought of rain I hate to look into _

_those eyes and see and ounce of pain _

Charlene and Charlie: _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_where as a child I'd Hide _

_And pray for the thunder and rain to _

_Quietly pass me by_

Katy :_Woa hoa Sweet child o mine _

_Woa oaa Sweet child o mine_

Paul and Cindy Ripped it once again on the long solo that Axle rose played and they were good

Adam Alvin and Brittany:_Where do we go _

_where do we go now _

_now now now now now now now _

_Sweet child _

_Sweeeet Chillld ooooo miiinnneeee_

Cindy and the others just followed what everyone else was doing as did Charlie Charlene and John Dee and Rebecca

" Well now was that a good cover or what" Said Alvin . Everyone Cheered Adam Alvin and Brittany Signs were up saying "Marry me" or "will you go out with me"

" Alright all alright Time for the next one Lets do it" Said Brittany .

As the Beat Started Theodore picked up and Paul and Eddie and Charlene were ready and so were Sheryl and Katy was also ready

Adam : _Back Stroke lover always hiding neath the covers _

_till I talked to your daddy he say _

Brittany and Alvin : _He said you aint seen nothing till your down on a muffin_

_then your sure to a changin your ways ,I met a cheerleader who was a real young _

_bleeder .oh the times I could reminsce,cause the best thing cause the best things of lovin _

_between a sister and her cousin always starts with a little kiss Like this _

Everyone got ready for the next part of the song and Katy was up for it .

Katy : _Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin and I knowed love was here to stay when she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this _

Paul and Sheryl : _School girl Classy kinda sassy skirt _

_little skirts kinda way up the knee there was three young ladies _

_in the school gym locker when I noticed they were lookin at me _

_I was the high school looser,never made it with a lady _

_till the boys told me something that I missed _

_then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor _

_so I gave a little kiss Like this _

Katy : _Seesaw swining with the boys of the school _

_and your feet high up in the air singing hey diddle diddle _

_put your kitty in the middle in the middle of the swing like you didnt care_

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play _

_cause she knew what she was doin When she told me how to walk this way she told me to _

Simon Jeanette and Charlene : _walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_walk this way ,walk this way _

_just give me a kiss _

_Like this_

Everyone just Roared with Applause and Cheered there heads off . " Ok ok I think its time we kick this up a notch you all wanna hear Journey and Kansas right Well consider it Done" Said Adam.

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _She loves to laugh _

_she loves to sing _

_she does everything _

_She loves to move _

_she loves to groove _

_She loves the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam : _I was alone , I never knew _

_What good love could do _

_Ooh we touched and we sang _

_About the lovin things _

_Ooh all night all night_

_Ooh all night all night _

_So hold tight hold tight _

_Ooh Baby hold on tight _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Paul Just Rip's into a really good solo And Katy was on the Keyboard just playing away not even knowing what is going on Eleanor Notices that Katy is Sharply Focused and She Joins in with her while Both Chipettes were playing there hearts out Theodore is Still Staying on beat While Simon and Jeanette are doing there best to keep up and not fall behind Eddie is Also just Ripping A good Solo and not even Caring Either but Really Busting a couple of Solo's Jill and Sheryl . She is Also following Simon and Jeanette while Jill is Just playing chords Left and right not missing a single note .

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _She said hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on _

_hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on Baby _

Paul and Jill just Bust into another Solo Meanwhile Megan Joe and Joel Notice that the Band is on sharp focus and even doing there best not to fall behind.

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Alvin and Adam : _Oh she said ,_

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

Adam and Brittany : _Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

_she said Anyway you want it _

_that's they way you need it ,anyway you want it _

After they did Journey they decided it was Katy's Turn to sing and she was ready to kick it into Gear.

" Well guys I think that I should do the next song for you guys lets DO It well along with my big brother oh and my big sister forgot though" Yelled Katy .

Katy : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be peiece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_dont you cry no more _

Adam : _Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_Just to Glimpse beyond the Illusion _

_I was soaring ever higher _

_but I flew too High _

Alvin and Brittany : _Though my Eyes I could still see I was a Blind man _

_Though my mind could think I was a mad man _

_I hear voices when I'm dreaming _

_I can hear them say _

Simon and Jeanette : _Masquerading As a man with a reason _

_My charade was the event of the Season _

_And If I claim to be a wise man , well _

_it surely means that I don't know _

Theodore and Eleanor : _On a Sea of moving emotion _

_Tossed about I am like a Boat on the Ocean _

_I set a course for the winds of fortune _

_but I hear the voices say _

Paul and Sheryl : _Carry on you'll always remember _

_carry on Nothing Equals the Splendor _

_The Center lights around your Vanity _

Katy and Adam : _Carry on my wayward son _

_there be piece when your done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_don't you cry (Don't you cry no MORE!)_

The Audience just roared and cheered with Applause as they took a break . " Well be right back so don't none of you go anywhere" Said Alvin . As the Band Decided to just hang around the stage . Dave went to go get the girl he met before and her mother also wanted to meet the band . " Alright This is my Band Adam and the chipmunks this is Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy John Dee Charlie Paul and Thats Eddie" Said Dave . " Wow its nice to meet All of you I'm Salenna I could show you around that is if you have time" She Asked . Everyone Nodded at each other . " Sure we have time show us around since we have an hour or so to get back on stage" Said Adam .

" Well follow me" Salenna Said . As they Walked out Dave Sat down with the girls Mother and Talked . Meanwhile Claire was starting to feel better and decided to get out of bed and hang out with the band and she got dressed and headed out to hang out with Dave . " Claire Glad to see your feeling better" Said Dave this is Salenna's Mother Kesha" said Dave . " its a pleasure to meet you I'm Claire and I see you have met Dave my Husband" Said Claire Happily . " Well your Concert is really Kicking off are you gonna be doing one Next year" Kesha Asked . " Fraid not we have other concerts booked around the world like Russia China Japan Asia the northern part of Africa Australia and Mexico" Said Dave . " Sounds like you have a Busy Scheadule" She said . " Well yea" Replied Claire . And as soon as Salenna got back with the famous Band they knew they decided to do one more song one of Alvin's Favorites Witch Doctor

" Alright you all know this one don't ya if ya do Then Sing along" Said Alvin .

Alvin Adam and Brittany _:I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you  
>I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you<br>And than the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
>He said that<em>

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

Eleanor Sheryl Charlene and Charlie :_ I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me true  
>I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me nice<br>And than the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
>He said that<em>

Simon Jeanette and Katy: _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

John Dee and Rebecca _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart<br>So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
><em>_And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say_  
><em>My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

Simon Jeanette and Katy : _ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

Theodore Paul and Cindy: _You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
>And I'll admit I wasn't very smart<br>So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
>And he taught me the way to win your heart<em>

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
>My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, baby_  
>Simon Jeanette and Katy :<em>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang (come on and)  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabang bang_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<br>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bing bang  
>ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawalla bang bang<em>

As the final Song came to an End everyone Stood up clapping and soon left . " Well that was fun I say we start loading up the Equipment for the rest of the London Tour and Continue on our International Tour right Dave" Said Adam. " Yea thats right Alright People Start Unplugging everything and make sure to use Twist ties when loading the wires and careful with the Instruments I don't want them Damaged" Said Dave . The Stage Crew got everything Unplugged a wound up and tied off and loaded into the tour bus Dave and the others waited till everything was cleared out and they soon left . " Man that was Fun Don't ya think Britt" Asked Adam . " Oh yea I can't believe Salenna was so nice and she didn't even Ask Alvin out once during the tour of her school" Said Brittany . " Say isnt Joe and Joel here with us" Asked Simon . " yea but they are sleeping and or making sure that everything was packed up" Replied Jeanette . " Well teddy it was fun" Said Eleanor as she snuggled up to him . " Yea Ellie I'll Admit it was fun seeing those kids jumping up and down while Singing it was fun" Said Theodore . " Ya know Paul your not to bad when it comes to Playing and singing at the same time" Said Sheryl . " Oh dont' worry I do tend to just hang out and see how things go" Replied Paul . As Everyone got back

to what they were doing Dave noticed that Jill and Alvin were just Holding hands while talking and hanging out didn't bother Dave much . As Dave pulled Away they were headed for a local Motel where they could at least spend the night till the Beginning of the UK tour and then right back to the international tour


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Good bye United Kingdom and Hello Russia

**After Pulling out of the school Parking lot **

As each Chipmunk Snuggled up to there counterpart Claire couldn't help but Smile at her sons and Daughters who were sleeping Peacefully she noticed that Adam and Brittany were sleeping Peacefully together . Adam had his Arm wrapped around Brittany's Waist while Brittany had her head on his chest just breathing softly against his fur . So already she took a photo on silent so she wouldn't wake them up . And she even saved to her phone knowing Jeanette she would want a picture of that and many of them so she took several more of Alvin and Jill Paul and Sheryl Eddie and Charlene and of course Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor Joe Joel and Megan John Cindy Rebecca Dee and Charlie . And she saved every single photo to her phone knowing after the tour that she would print them out for

Jeanette to Start her Tour Scrap Book and later show it to everyone when they all got back home . As they were heading out onto the Highway Claire took the time to snuggle down under the covers while Dave did the Driving so Julie and Toby were the only ones back home watching it making sure that no one got in and stole anything and sure enough they were doing there job . As for Toby he was just his typical self Playing Games on either his Hand held or the Wii or even his PSP or at his Mom's House he would even Play his PC games like Diablo Need for Speed underground Need for speed underground 2 Most Wanted Carbon Sometimes Pro Street on his X box 360 . But Dave intrusted him and Julie to guard the house .

**The Next Morning **

When they got to the Airport he was nice enough to make Breakfast for the kids and they Sprang out of Bed execpt for only 2 couples who wanted to sleep in Alvin and Jill and Adam and Brittany . " Hey Claire you think we should let those 4 sleep in" Asked Dave . " Well they had a pretty fun night I say letem but we have to wake them for the flight to Russia" Replied Claire . As everyone else polished off there breakfast Finally Adam and Brittany and Alvin and Jill woke up to go get some Breakfast " Well good morning sleepy heads" Said Dave Teasingly Happy . " Yea good morning to you to Davy" Shot Back Adam . " Well your Breakfast is ready so Dig in our flight doesn't leave till the Afternoon so Eat up and I say we Hit the road to go sight seeing" Said Claire . That perked up everyone's ears and so the other four ate there breakfast and got changed where they got a Taxi and Adam Brittany went shopping at the closest mall they could find Mostly Adam and Brittany bought the most expensive clothes that they could find Adam had found a really good looking black hat with a matching black shirt and pants

and Velcrow shoes while Brittany found a Pink tank-top with matching Pink Sandles along with matching Pink shorts along with Pink Bra and Underwear they both went to change and see if they like there new look they both pleased and they went to pay for there clothes and out they went of the clothing department and met up with the others at the food court. " Wow sounds like you guys went on a shopping spree" Chuckled Dave. " We needed an update in our wardrobe and you know this" Said Brittany . " Well take a seat we were about to order" Said Claire . As everyone Ordered what they wanted Adam and Brittany waited till everyone was done and they both wanted Corn Dogs with Ocra and they all talked about last nights Concert and even they had to agree on the Final Song Witch Doctor

Dave just couldn't get the tune out of his head . A couple of People walked By not really caring who they were . " And here I thought that they would run up to us asking for an Autograph" Sighed Alvin . " Well this is London not to many people would care just who we are" Said Simon. Everyone Nodded in agreement " No wonder I felt something soft on me when I started to stirr" Said Adam. " Well I wanted to cuddle up to something and it was you since your sweet and caring" Replied Brittany Sweetly. As everyone Munched on what they had ordered Adam and Brittany Noticed that everyone was just hanging out but not to many people press came. Mostly People from the streets that wanted a place to hang out or to get something off there chests or to even look for a Job. Did they all Care? Probably not they only cared about supporting themselves . " You know that could be us one Day either looking for a Job or continuing our Education like everyone else but I think that in the near future New bands will take the Challenge that we leave behind" Said Adam . " yea I know and this tour will be proof of that" Said Brittany . Simon and Jeanette noticed what Adam and Brittany were talking about . " I suppose that your both right sooner or later we may have to get out of the music business and live our lives something that we may have to do one day just not now" Said Simon Jeanette Tended to Agree with what Simon was Saying. So they all walked back while Alvin and Jill threw away the trash and went to catch up with the others . Once they were back on the Tour bus they were back on route to the Airport and off to Russia.

**Well I know its not the best love scene thought I would try my best tell me what ya think in the reviews they do tend to make me happy so send them in and tell me what improvements as well heck criticize me if you wish I can handle it **

**so yea chipmunkfanatic out **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the ending of the UK tour and landing in Russia

**After getting to the Airport **

Once everyone was on the Jet the rules still applied to everyone even Alvin . Meanwhile Dave and the others were loading the tour bus onto the cargo plane to get shipped over to Russia for the Russian Tour then its over to China Japan and the Northern Part of Africa and Back home. " Ok guys easy does it" Said Dave . " AS the stage crew loaded the Tour bus and started to strap it down and made sure it was strapped down for the flight to Moscow Russia . Meanwhile Back on the Jet Adam and Brittany were hanging out surfing the internet till they came across something interesting . " Hey Britt Check this out sounds like Tabloids are just posting crap about me mostly saying that I was having sex with you I think that they just lost there Brains" Said Adam . Brittany only Nodded in agreement while that was

going on Claire was hanging out Until She noticed something out of the corner of her eye it was Ian's Private plane as well . Where was it headed ? How did it get here ? And Where is Ian going for his tour as well? " Something's not right? Muttered Claire . She went to get up and went to talk to Adam and Brittany about something she just saw . " Hey guys I think you might wanna see this" Said Claire with a bit of Urgency in her voice . " Alright what is it" Said Adam . " Ian's here and he's been trailing us since Vancouver and I just know he is and could be Stalking us" Added Claire . " Alright Britt lets

check it out" Said Adam. And sure enough she was right Ian was loading his tour bus with Brian Jason and Ethan in his Private Plane. How can he afford one? And who in there right mind would give him one? . " Sounds like your right as soon as Dave gets here we'll talk to him see what he says" Said Brittany . Alvin and the others did Notice that Brian Jason and Ethan were here in the United Kingdom but for what reason? And why? Are they just here to convince that they suck? Or just to make the new Band look bad with bad Publicity? . All of these Questions were swarming every chipmunk and Chipettes Mind once Dave was aboard the cargo plane took followed by Dave's Private jet. Once everyone was back in there seat Claire brought up something that she Adam and Brittany saw Earlier .

" What are you all Serious what is Ian doing here?" Said Dave now Furious . Claire Explained everything she saw right up until Ian's Plane took off bound for somewhere. " If that's the case then we may have a problem on our hands Ian's Plane could be bound for most of the middle eastern Countries like Iraq or Afghanistan though that might not be possible but it could be or most likely he's headed for either France or Germany" Said Simon . " Its a possible Idea Simon even me and Brittany saw Ian while we were in the Terminal just hanging out but thing is we couldn't find them that's why they left in a hurry" Pointed Adam . " Yea I do see your logic they didn't wanted to be spotted by us so the got out of the UK as fast as they could" Said Simon . " Alright I think that I can hack into there flight computer and see where there going shouldn't take me long" Said Adam . After a few minutes of waiting . " Alright I'm in now time to see where Ian's Plane is going, Ok I think that his cargo Plane is bound for Germany then its a trip by tour bus to France" Said Adam . " Ok now that we know where there going we can all rest a little" Said Dave . Everyone just relaxed and decided to just take it easy And Adam left no trace that he was in the flight computer and the rest of the flight went Smoothly.

**After Arriving in Moscow Russia**

When everyone got out of the plane an entire crowd of people gathered at the guard railings to see the band emerge while the police kept them from swarming the New band . The Cargo plane Landed Shortly there after and the tour Bus was Unstrapped and it fell slowly onto the Pavement . They then made there way out of the Air strip while both planes taxied into there Air hangers and waited for the next Destination to take the band to. Meanwhile the Band was on there way to play at an Opera Theater a large theater it can hold up to 300,000 people . " Ok guys our Tour guide is here now we are gonna spend most of the time getting the equipment setup and the special effects Setup as well the rest of you can hang out and do whatever but know this if there is trouble between Brian Jason and Ethan and you guys I want Claire to be there should a fight break out which is most likely , Now I want everything to run smooth but with Ian and his rival band you never know but Adam and Brittany Listen up I am putting you two and Simon and Jeanette in Charge while me and Eddie are gone getting things setup"

Said Dave . And with that Dave and Eddie took off to get things Set up at the local Opera Theater . While Adam Brittany Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene John Dee Rebecca Katy and Cindy along with Joe Joel and Megan just hung out talking or looking up stuff on there laptops or chatting with there friends on either Facebook Myspace or Meebo or even Yahoo MSN or AOL While Simon Jeanette Brittany and Adam were keeping an eye on the others making sure things go with out a problem Claire could see something out of the corner of her eye Adam and Brittany just exchanged looks and went to go check it out . " Hey Mom what is it something wrong or what" Asked Adam . " Well Adam there is another tour bus and it looks like the one I have seen back at the UK but I can't be sure" Said Claire Skeptically . " Well it could be Quidanince that we are seeing something but I have been wrong" Said Brittany . " Yea I tend to agree with her on this" Added Adam . But Claire Adam and the others knew something was up something that would ruin there Russian concert on that night .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Russian Concert

**Back at the hotel **

While Adam and the others were just hanging out talking Brittany noticed something that kinda seemed out of place and out of context. " Hey Adam can you walk with me" Asked Brittany . " Uh sure I can do that so where we going" Adam replied . " Anywhere would be fine anyway though I wanted ask you this for awhile" She said . " Do you love me?" She added. " Well of course I do , Why do ya ask" Adam Asked . " Well I wanted to be sure though cause it seemed after every concert you just seem to zone off when your with me , Something wrong that I should know?" She asked curious . " Well yea you see I've noticed that Dave and Claire are spending a lot of time with the others than with us and it

just seems that's what's been on my mind a lot as for our rival Band I'm unsure every time I think about them I just wanted to …. Punch Brian's lights out even though I never had the guts you probably see me as a weakling can't stand up for his girl …. a chicken who would run away from a fight first chance he gets" Adam said as tears formed up in his eyes . Brittany noticed this and put a finger on his lips to get him from talking . " I understand that you feel that way but look at Alvin and Jill we could learn a lot form them along with Eddie and Charlene everyone of your brothers and my sisters are just as tough and ready to take on those creeps I just didn't know you felt that way about me is that why you've been crying yourself to sleep every night we sleep together" She asked . All he could do is only nod his head seeing this Brittany placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips letting him know that its alright to spill your guts for the one you love . She then just pulled him into a loving embrace not caring about the surrounding around them many people passed by and wondered what was going on and went about there business . " You see I will always love you and be there for you as will everyone else and at times we just have to step back and let the others have the attention that they deserve though even at times Alvin can hog it all he is a upstanding big brother to both you and me" She said Sweetly . He noticed this and Kissed her full while the others wanted to know what was going on and when would Eddie and Dave get back . Once they both walked back inside there room they noticed that they both got new Mail . They both scanned through it till they found one from someone called Duke and Steven . " Hm wonder who these two are" he thought out loud . So he went to open and it said .

**Duke Steven**

**Tell Adam we said hi and that I'm NOT a girl**

I then told the others that we should send them Emails everyone tended to agree on that so they all busted out there laptops iphones ipads and cellphones and we all sent them an email from each and everyone of us .

**Duke and Steven **

**We all know that your not a girl its just you dress that way fine with us though . Anyway you should be receiving this Email along with a photo of us along with Free tickets to our Concert at the Opera Theater in Moscow Russia . A Driver will be there to pick you both up . Oh one other thing though I wanted to tell you both that this concert is gonna be one wild ride it starts around 8:00 so be there or be square . Love using that phrase . Well wanted to tell ya oh and you'll also be receiving 2 back stage passes as well after the concert is over though you might wanna run that with Joe Joel and Megan don't worry we all know that your both not crazy obsessed unlike Justin Beiber yikes now that is crazy .Anyway just wanted to tell you all that but hope you all have a good time at our Concert here in Russia . **

**Signed ,Adam and the chipmunks **

As Adam just finished up the Email Claire took a Picture of all of them and uploaded it to Adam and Brittany's Laptop so Adam could attach it to the Email to send off to Duke and Steven . " Alright I think that should do it" Said Adam . " Right lets get this sent off as quick as we can so we can have enough time to get a list of songs that we are going to do" Said Brittany . " Right" Said Alvin . " Ok Email is Being Sent now" Said Adam . After the Email was Sent everyone got right to work on getting a list of songs for Dave . Meanwhile Claire decided to pick up a good book and start reading . As Dave and Eddie got back they noticed that everyone was busy with working on either a list or cleaning the hotel room . " Wow this place smells a lot better than before" Said Dave . " I tend to agree on that" Replied Eddie . Once everyone had there list of songs ready to go it was time to get ready for the

concert everyone made there way over to the costume shop to pick out what they wanted to wear on stage that night . Adam picked out something in black that had the word Trash on the back with needles sticking out . Of course he picked out the jacket worn by Alice cooper on his Video Alice cooper trashes the world . Brittany picked out something in pink something that Cindy Lauper worn when she did the music video for her song Girls just wanna have fun . Cindy picked out a wedding dress worn by Katy perry in the music video Hot n Cold Simon picked out something in blue he picked out a costume that he once worn in the 80's Alvin picked out something that Micheal Jackson wore on one of his concerts and sure enough it was the right one . Jeanette picked out something in purple it was a costume that the famous Pop star Hannah Montanna wore on her show . And everyone else picked out something that was in there color and it was back to the hotel to have them ready for tonight .

**The night of the Concert **

Everyone was ready to go for the night Adam and Brittany were the last ones to put on there costumes and get ready . Alvin peered out the side and noticed that Duke and Steven were heading down the steps to there seats . " Alright everything is set to go" Said Alvin giving the thumbs up . Everyone Nodded and was ready to have everything strapped on and ready . " Ok our first song is gonna be one by nickle back everyone ready for it" Asked Alvin . Everyone nodded once again and got ready for the night of there lives . As the Stage platforms rose the people of Russia Started Chanting there names and everyone was ready to go . The Band Jumped into the first song that was on there list for tonight

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

Katy and Jeanette : _this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

Simon and Paul :_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

Theodore Eleanor and Cindy_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

John Dee and Rebecca: _i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

" Well enjoy that, Good time to kick this into gear" Said Adam .

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm through Standing in lines to clubs I can never get in _

_its like the bottom of the nineth and I'm never gonna win ,This life isn't quite the life _

_that I wanted it to be _

Paul : _tell me what you want . _

Adam Brittany and Alvin :_I want a new house on an episode of Cribs and a Bathroom where I can play Baseball in and a King Size Tub for ten Plus me _

Paul : _So how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I need a credit that's got no limit _

_and a big black jet with a bedroom in it , Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet _

Paul : _Been there done that _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I want a new tour bus full of old guitars _

_and my own Star on the Hollywood Boulevard ,Somewhere between cher _

_and James dean is fine by me _

Paul : _So how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame _

_gonna cut my hair and change my name _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and the Drugs come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_Hey hey I wanna be a rock Star _

_hey hey I wanna be a rock Star _

_I wanna be like Elvis without the Tassels _

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes _

_Sign a couple of Autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

Paul : _I'll Have the quesidilla ha ha _

Adam Brittany and Alvin : _I'm gonna dress My ass_

_with the latest fashion get a front door key to the playboy mansion _

_Gonna date a Centerfold who loves to blow my money for me _

Paul : _so how you gonna do it _

Adam Brittany and Alvin :'_m gonna trade this life for fortune and fame _

_gonna cut my hair and change my name _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and the Drugs come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms _

_with the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile _

_Everyone's got a Drug Dealer on speed dial_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_gonna pop my pills from pez dispenser _

_Get Washed up singers writin all my songs _

_Lip sync them so I don't em wrong _

_Cause we all just wanna be BIG rock stars _

_livin on Hilltop houses Driving fifteen cars _

_The girls come easy and the Drugs come cheap _

_We'll all stay Skinny cause we just wont eat_

_we'll hang out in the cooliest Bars _

_in the VIP with the movie Stars _

_every gold digger is gonna wind up there_

_every play bunny with her bleach Blond hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms _

_with the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile _

_Everyone's got a Drug Dealer on speed dial_

_Well hey hey I wanna be a rock star _

_hey hey I wanna be a rock star _

" Well now how did you like that" Asked Alvin . The Audience cheered at what the band was doing and sure enough so were duke and Steven

" So you wanna hear a song from the 80's alright fine by me this one is from the famous movie the chipmunk adventure staring the original six long before we came around so take it away chipmunks and chipettes showem that you can still kick it hard" said adam . Everyone cheered at the thought of doing an old song but it was time to get started with it .

Brittany and the girls Kicked things off while Adam just Ripped into the opening part of the song Eleanor knew that it was only the one that she loved so much . Theodore and the rest of the Six also loved doing this song . Brittany and the girls were the first ones to sing .

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Next up were the guys and Alvin was the first to bust into the next part of the song .

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

Adam came back up with his mic switched back on . " Well I bet you all loved that one didn't ya well time to really kick this into gear i'm sure you all know this one

This time it was just Adam and the girls with the rest of the band in the background . " Ok this song was from our hit movie the Sqeakquel thats right its Hot n Cold done by none other than the girls and me" Said Adam .

Brittany : _You Change my mind _

_like a girl changes clothes _

Adam : _Yea you ,You always Dress _

_Like a Prick _

_I would know _

Adam and the Girls : _And you always think _

_Always Speak _

_Critically _

_You should Know _

_That your no good for me _

_Cause your Hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_Your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You dont really wanna Stay no _

(_Woa) But you really wanna go -o _

_your Hot then your cold _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

The Beat Still kept goingAdam went back to the Opening MJ Act until the next part .

Adam and the Girls : _We used to be Just like twins _

_so in sync_

_and the same Engergy is now a Dead Battery _

_Used to laugh Bout nothing _

_Now your Plain Boring _

Brittany : _I should Know that _

_Your not gonna change _

Adam and the Girls : _Cause your hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You really dont wanna stay no _

(_woa ) But you really dont wanna go -o _

_your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

Adam went Back to the Opening MJ Act and getting ready for the next part . All the Stage Lights were focused on Adam and the girls .

_Someone Call the Doctor _

_Got a case of a Love Bi -Polar _

_Stuck on a Rollar Coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

Brittany : _You change your Mind _

_Like a girl Changes Clothes _

Adam and the Girls : _Cause your Hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You really dont wanna stay no _

(_woa ) but you really dont wanna go – o_

_Your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

Adam went Grabbed his Hat once again and Stood there head down and not even Moving

_Hey Yeah !_

" Alright alright I know you love that one but anyway onto the next song .

Adam and Brittany : _Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans  
>Way back up in the woods among the evergreens<br>There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
>Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode<br>Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
><em>_But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

Simon and Jeanette : _Go go  
>Go Johnny go<br>Go  
>Go Johnny go<br>Go  
>Go Johnny go<br>Go  
>Go Johnny go<br>Go  
>Johnny B. Goode<em>

Adam and Brittany : _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_

_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_

_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_

_People passing by they would stop and say_

_Oh my that little country boy could play_

Simon and Jeanette : _Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode_

Brain :_His mother told him "Someday you will be a man,_

_And you will be the leader of a big old band._

_Many people coming from miles around_

_To hear you play your music when the sun go down_

_Maybe someday your name will be in lights_

_Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight."_

Jason and Ethan : _Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go go go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode _

" Well that was a better cover that what Brian and his Brothers can do ,Anyway moving on to our final song" Said Brittany

Adam : _Tell me, doctor, where are we going this time_

_Is this the 50's, or 1999_

_All I wanted to do - was play my guitar and sing_

_So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Don't bet your future, on one roll of the dice_

_Better remember, lightning never strikes twice_

_Please don't drive at eight, don't wanna be late again_

Alvin and Brittany : _So take me away, I don't mind_

_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get me back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get back, get back_

_Get back Marty_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Gotta get back in time_

_Get back, get back _

As the Russian Concert came to a close everyone just erupted into a applause as did Duke and Steven they were blown away at what they just heard . " Wow they are good" Said Duke . " I tend to Agree" Replied Steven . As everyone left the Theater they went backstage to go meet the band . Adam went to get the door soon as everyone was changed back into there normal clothes . " Come on in the doors opened" He said . Duke and Steven Walked in and sure enough they met the Whole Band along with Joe Joel and Megan and there manager Dave. " Wow its nice to meet you all I'm Duke and this is Steven" Said Duke . " Oh and he's Not a girl don't ask why though" Added Steven . " Right then" Muttered Adam . As everyone Sat down Dave Fixed up some Tea for everyone and they all had a chat till it was time to head home. " Well it was nice meeting you all" Said Duke . " Yea likewise" Said Brittany .

" Hold up I think we should take a picture so we don't forget this moment" said Jeanette . Everyone agreed Dave took out his Camera and Everyone Got into position for Dave to take a photo with everyone . " Alright fellas Say Holy Munk" He said . " HOLY MUNK" They all shouted and the photo was taken . It came out clear as day it was then autographed by the lead singers Adam Brittany and Alvin . Duke and Steven then walked out feeling like they were in a dream when it was clear that it was all real . Adam and the others just collapsed into Dave and Clair's hands they both scooped them up and carried them over to the tour bus where there body guard Phil got the door for them and they were all tucked into bed next to each other Adam and Brittany Alvin and Jill Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor Paul and Sheryl Eddie and Charlene Charlie and Cindy John Dee and Rebecca and Joe Joel and Megan . And so Dave Pulled out of the theater with the music equipment loaded up and he started off toward the middle east for the tour there .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the Middle eastern tour

**On the flight From Russia **

As Adam and the others left Russia they started there tour of the Middle east it was about nearly a month since the tour began . " Well Britt you enjoying the tour so far" Asked Adam . " Yea I am Adam how about you" Replied Brittany . " Well I am enjoying it so far seeing the many different places trying the different kinds of food and meeting new people along with playing some of our songs though we do need check to see how our new album is coming along cause it won't be long before we star in our own

movie come December 17th well mostly along with that and some of the Millions of fans that will be watching the movie once its released but anyway though yea this tour is a lot more interesting then being stuck in school 24/7" Said Adam . Everyone tended to agree on that sure they knew that they also had to even appear in court cause of the scars left on there bodies but not only that they also had to head back to school and make up a lot of work cause of there tour . But what about Brian Jason and

Ethan and there Manager Ian what would become of them? They would be all tried in court and locked away for a good long time . " So Alvin you think we could come up with a list of songs" Said Jill . " Well lets get on it I was thinking we could try something along like starting with Its my Life and Ending with You really got me then we could end things with do a song on the bonus tracks CD Hot Blooded throw that with Just what I needed and we could do The Touch to end the concert during our tour of the Middle east" Said Alvin . And so the Middle eastern tour began starting with Iraq and ending in Pakistan soon they were off to Japan then Africa .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : The tour comes to an end

As the super star Band Adam and the chipmunks finally finished there tour of the middle east and also started and ended there tour of the northern part of Africa Adam and Brittany along with the others were closer than ever before . But they had one thing left to do before finally settling down and getting back to school . Brian and the chipmunks it was time to put them away for good along with Ian of course .

**On the Plane back to the states**

" Well that was fun" Said Adam . " Oh yea it was doing all those concerts wiped us out and we are going to need at least some good rest for a day or so" Said Jeanette . Everyone nodded Alvin and Simon glanced at each other and agreed with what Jeanette was saying . Finally Brittany spoke to break the silence . " Well yea the tour was fun now were all closer than ever before which is why we still have one thing to take care of" She said . And like everyone else no body would have guessed that the band would gain a bigger fan base than previous bands . "_So much as changed and I feel closer to Adam than ever before still I must admit he's not as crazy as Alvin though it seems that Alvin and Adam were the ones that changed a lot during the tour" _Thought Brittany . While the flight back to California was quite as a mouse you could hear a pin hit the floor let alone a single squeak but still the band now is closer and more protective of there girlfriends as they are of there boyfriends . As the plane touched the landing strip of California international the tour bus rolled out of the back of the cargo plane as the Adam and the others boarded wasting no time getting out of the Airport quickly as possible and heading for home in which tomorrow was the court date .

**The Trial**

As Adam and the others got ready for there trial at the local court house everything was set to go in which Dave Claire Adam Brittany Alvin Jill Simon Jeanette Eleanor Theodore Eddie Charlene Charlie Cindy Joe Katy Sheryl Paul Joel John and Dee were dressed and ready to head out so they all headed over to there car to drive over to the court house . Once they got there they all took there seats inside and waited patiently for the Judge to arrive . None would guess that It was Judge Joe Brown from the hit court show Judge Joe Brown "_Its Joe time" _Thought Adam . As He entered the Bailiff said .

"All rise the Honorable Joe Brown Presiding" As Joe Brown made is way the Auidence sat right back down . " Thank you , you maybe be seated" Said Joe Brown . Across from the Hit band Adam and the chipmunks Sat there rival band and there manager soon to be

Locked up . " Mr. Seville you have the floor" he said . " Your Honor it started before the tour started while I was in the hospital my boys were signed up for school for me I laid in bed they were off doing what they had to do in school my point is that Brittany lead singer of the Chipettes told my son Adam that they had been raped and this was when they met the defendant Ian Hawke now from what Brittany told Adam to tell me I was shocked at what I heard but we had a tour coming up and we want those guys locked up for what they did to our daughters they had marks all over there bodies as you can see in the photos and also in the medical reports that I have with me today" Said Dave . Claire could only hear what her fiancé said as the Bailiff took the medical reports from Dave

and handed them to the judge even he was shocked at what the doctor wrote in his report . " Alright Mr. Hawke your turn" Said Joe Brown . " Your Honor what the Plaintiff Said is untrue I never did anything to my sons or his daughters I treated them right when they came to me they wanted to be super stars so I had offered them the once in a life time chance to become super stars and they took it just like that but they later met my sons Brian Jason and Ethan like I said I treated them right I never abused them sexual in any manner as for Brian Jason and Ethan that was a different matter they too came to me and I offered them the same chance as the girls and they have been working with me since I lost the girls" Said Ian . While Judge Joe Brown thought over who was more believable he had to go with the one who presented the evidence and many people heard that lie that Ian told the entire court and was shocked . " In case of Mr. and Mrs. Seville vs. Mr. Hawke my ruling goes for the Plaintiff's the Defendant is to receive life in Prison with no chance of Parole as for his sons they are to be taken to a Foster home" Said Joe Brown . And that was that Ian was hauled off to Prison for good never to be seen again for Brian Jason and Ethan it was off to orphanage to wait for Adoption. As everyone walked out of the Court house everyone got back into the car but the memories of them being raped to this very day still existed in which Dave signed up the girls for counseling to help them through it and the girls agreed for anything to have those Disgusting Freaks removed from there minds .

**6 Months Later **

It was six months since the court Date and everyone forgot what happened to them in the past as for the tour it was all taken by photo and recorded by video camera the video's were later uploaded to you tube for everyone to see the photos themselves were kept by none other than Jeanette but only for the family to see as for everyone else they forgot like Brian Jason and Ethan even existed at West Eastman High school . And the students along with the now super famous Band still roamed the school at times they would sign autographs and even answer a few questions at times before classes started but being a rock star has its perks And they had a better understand of each other .

**Authors Note : **

Sorry this took so long but I was involved with this Game Need for speed underground along with trying to get myself a job but anyway feel free to leave a review but anyway I know I haven't updated this an while but I wanted to see how far this could go but some of my work should be receiving more reviews than possible but feel free to review hope you like it

Chipmunkfanatic out


End file.
